How Broadway Became My Home
by BeachyGrace
Summary: A musically gifted 27 year old girl named Tia is finally ready to move away from home with the help of her friends trying to get her in New York with them. Love will be included in the many Big Apple adventures. Also more fun getting to see the whole coun
1. Authors Note

Authors Note: I will make references to their character names from eithe or movie that they were involved in along the way. They are the same person so don't freak out readers. It's just something that I do whatever name pops in my head first will the one that I will use.


	2. Prolouge

Authors Note: I will make references to their character names from eithe or movie that they were involved in along the way. They are the same person so don't freak out readers. It's just something that I do whatever name pops in my head first will the one that I will use.


	3. Chapter 1: Wanting To Move from Miami

Authors Note: I will make references to their character names from eithe or movie that they were involved in along the way. They are the same person so don't freak out readers. It's just something that I do whatever name pops in my head first will the one that I will use.


	4. Chapter 2: Finding A New Employee

**Chapter 2: Finding a new employee**

The next morning I woke up to get ready for work and made the bed. A few minutes downstairs in my kitchen to make breakfast for myself. Kristy went into the bathroom to use it. She brings her school books down with her and the phone. Kristy walks into the kitchen greets me good morning sissy than find something to eat and joins me at the table. We hear daddy's footsteps on the stairs walking toward the kitchen. Daddy enters walks to both so he greets us than makes himself some coffee before sitting at the table with us. Kristy grabs her lunch as I take my keys and the purse from our coffee table in the family room. He follows us to the front door so he can say goodbye. Later on heading to Sunset in my car to drop off Kristy for school. We reach there she gets out and says goodbye to me. I drive off to Sparks Music Store for work that morning. Second later pull into the parking lot at the store get out to go inside. My uncles' greet me as I walk in by saying Good morning Sweet T. Morning Uncle Tim and Uncle Carlos, I answered them. They left me downstairs at the cash register. I was in the store helping customers get there stuff and pay for it. My uncles were upstairs interviewing for a new worker because they know that I will be moving to New York soon. During lunch time with me in the store eating behind our counter than went upstairs to play some music. Later on after they were done eating we resumed our tasks. Before I knew it the work day for me was over so I told my uncles' goodbye and signed out. Kristy arrived to the store around 2: 40 pm. I reach home to take a bath and change. My parents arrive shortly after and head straight for the kitchen to cook dinner. Later on when I came out of the bathroom went downstairs to greet them. Hey kiddo, they greeted me with hugs and kisses. I stayed in the kitchen a little bit longer to keep them company than went upstairs to chill out. Kristy and Uncle Tim came home from work. He converses with my parents about things at work. She puts her stuff down in her room than comes over to mine. My sister sits in the desk chair while talking to me. There's this guy at school that likes me. His name is Ernie. What should I do? She asked. You should be nice to him and see if he will end up being your boyfriend. Okay, thank you sissy. Anything for you Kristy. So, how was your day at school today? Long and boring like all the other days before. Uncle Tim leaves my house to go home to his wife. I grab my guitar again to play just until dinner is ready. She joins in with me singing to whatever song that I am playing. We head downstairs for dinner together in the kitchen with our parents at the table. How was your day at work? It was very busy, they answered us. Thank you this dinner was so good. You welcome Kiddos, mom announced. I went up to my room to get changed for bed. Kristy soon followed me after putting the dishes in our sink. She gets changed brushes her teeth much like I did. We reentered the kitchen together to make our lunches and say goodnight to our parents. Goodnight kids we love you. Kristy and I walked upstairs to say our goodnights in the hallway before going into our bedrooms to sleep.


	5. Chapter 3: Finding A New Employee

Chapter 3: Finding a new employee part 2

Flash back: My uncles' just found out that me moving away to New York. This news sends both them and the rest of Sparks' music into a tailspin. A help wanted sign has been placed in the front store window. I reassure them that I will come back visits every so often at least when there's time off.

I took a bath to get ready for work that morning and took my purse downstairs with me. Kristy woke up not to long after me to follow my lead. She comes downstairs dressed with her school stuff and walks into the kitchen to greet me. We eat together at the table. Moments after daddy also enter to greet us both of us on the forehead than makes his coffee. I excused myself from the table put my dirty dishes in the sink and takes out our lunches from the fridge. We gathered all of our stuff to go leave the house. Daddy walked us to the front door and mentioned goodbye to the both of us. On the way to Sunset High that morning with Kristy for school in my car. We sang all the way there to highest level. She exchanged a goodbye with and got out the car. I drove straight toward the store to get parking. My uncles both greeted me before going upstairs to continue the interview process with potential hopefuls for my position. Meanwhile I am downstairs in the store talking with some customers. One of my teachers' stops by to see how I am doing. Ms. Rose walks greets me with a hello. You work here now Tia. I didn't know that this store was associated with your family. Yeah it has always been and my sister also works here. I am actually going to move away Miami soon. Where are you going to move to? She asked me. New York for my friends and I am hoping to find a new job living up there, I answered. Nice seeing you again after all these years not having you in my classroom. Tell your parents that I send my regards and Good luck in New York. Thank you Ms. Rose, I mentioned to her. Your welcome Tia, she answered me than turned to leave. Lunch time is quickly all the business places nationwide. During lunch time I am left in the store to make sure it's okay while eating my sandwich. Meanwhile with my uncles as they are ordering something to eat nearby and sitting in a booth together. Back in the store with me as I am finished eating and play drums for a bit. Seconds later lunch is now over and my uncles' are back in the store walked upstairs to continue interviewing people. I am of course moving around the store with customers. One of friends from college drops by for a visit. Justin walks into the store which makes me stop in my tracks when he taps on my shoulder while saying hi Tia to me. We hug each other for a while before pulling away. So, how are life and the family? He asked. They are doing well. Kristy is attending my alma mater Sunset for Senior High. As for me I am about to move to New York to live there with some friends. You might know them if your siblings like to watch Disney Channel. Anna and Corbin or maybe from the run of Broadway in God spell. Okay Sweets, do you want to hang out with after work. I would love that Justin. See you later than best friend. A customer comes up to me for a prize check on something they're debating to buy. I sign out because it's time for to go and text Justin. He walks over to the store again to pick me up. Kristy is at work now walks in and sees Justin there sitting down. She runs to give him a hug. I miss seeing you around. Same here with me kiddo, he answered. We leave in my car that afternoon. Justin takes me to one of my favorite places in the world made me feel like we were back in college again. Please keep an eye on my family while I am gone. Of course I will do that for just for you. At the moment you're the closest thing to a brother that Kristy has until she meets my friends. She thinks of me as her brother already. I've only known your family for a couple of years now and they made feel so welcome. We just got caught up on his life this time. Later on I drive back to the store so he could pick up his car to go home. I pulled up in my driveway to check the mail and go inside the house. After entering the house went into the kitchen to put down the mail and my keys. Seconds later headed straight into bathroom for a bath before my parents came home. They arrived home not to long after I came out of the bathroom. I greeted them good evening. Evening kiddo, they replied to me. Remember Justin the guy that liked me in college. Well, I saw him again today. He came by the store and spent some time with me. Both he and Ms. Rose sent their regards for you. Kristy was very happy to see him too. He agreed to keep an eye on you when I move away. That's very sweet of him. My parents looked at each other while cooking dinner. With one of those twin telepathy faces on, does he still have feeling for her? I entered my room to lie down on the bed. Uncle Tim brings home Kristy home from school that evening. How's the search for your new employee going? My parents asked him. It is almost over for now. We make the decision on Friday before Tia leaves so the person starts on Monday. Kristy puts down her stuff in her room than come over to mine for help on homework and greets me. I help her with her homework on the desk. She catches me up on her day at school. We wash up to get ready for dinner. Later on back downstairs in the kitchen for our dinner that night. All of us sat around the table to eat together. Kristy, how was your day at school? They had inquired. Always the same story, just different day and time. What about your day at work? She asked. It was long and busy. I excused myself from the table to put my dirty dishes in the sink than went upstairs. Before I left the room mentioned thanked my parents for dinner. You welcome T, they answered me. I entered my room to change and brush teeth. Minutes after Kristy did the same thing just in her bathroom. Both of us met up in the hallway to go back downstairs to our kitchen. Later on in the kitchen we made our sandwiches and told our parents goodnight. Goodnight kiddos we love you, they called after us. We were in my room again now continuing her coursework from school. She was tired so she took him stuff, mentioned goodnight to, and my room. We all entered dreamland together.


	6. Chapter 4: Packing

**The next morning I woke up to bathe and get ready for work. On my way out of the room grabbed my purse from the desk and passed through the family room to leave it on the couch. I entered the kitchen to find myself breakfast , take out our lunches from the fridge, and put daddy's coffee mug on the counter for him. Moment after Kristy enters the room greeting me gets her breakfast to sit down at the table with me. " How do you feel about me moving to New York?'' I asked. Well , sissy it's okay with me just know that I will miss you a lot, she replied to me. Daddy comes in a while after greets us to get his coffee and joins us at the table with newspapes in his hand. I excused myself from the table to put my dishes in the sink and check to see if I left anything in my room. Later on back in our kitchen getting ready to leave that morning for both school and work. Dad walks us to the front door says goodbye to us waits until we pull off to close it. On the way to Sunset that morning to drop Kristy off for school. We continued the conversation we started at breakfast. " Can I come to visit you?" She asked. if you get the okay from mom and dad, also with good grades in school. Yeah, I know we are so close nothing can separate this relationship not even miles. Chad and Ella haven't seen you in a while either so they would be happy to have you around. We arrived at Sunset not to long after finishing our conversation about New York. She gets out of my car and says goodbye to me. I see her meet up with Amber than drive off in the direction of the store for work. A few minutes after arrived at the store to sign in and greet my uncles at at the same time. They greet me back with Good morning Sweet T. Meanwhile over at Sunset with Kristy in her third period class learning from their teacher. I am busy reorganizing some cds in a standing cd case. While my uncle are each doing something different. One is taking care of the cash register and the other is storing boxes in our storage room. All of us take lunch but not together. They find something to eat than chill around the plaza. I stay inside the store with some of our employees eating lunch on the couch together and talking. My uncles returned from lunch so we all get back to working. Soon after it is now 2:30 pm so i gathered my stuff, mentioned goodbye to everyone in the store, and signed out. Kristy arrived to work that afternoon with school stuff she went upstairs to put it in the practice room. She exuted the room to go back downstairs. I reached home to take a bath to change my clothes. Moments after found some suitcases to start packing for New York. I heard two cars pull up into the driveway. My parents are now home from work. They entered the house and went into the kitchen to start on dinner. A few minutes later I was in the kitchen greeting them. Good evening kiddo, they replied back to me. '' What are you doing right now?" I have started packing for New York. Uncle Tim arrives at my house to drop off Kristy from school. He talks with my parents in the kitchen. Kristy enters the room to greet me. She helps me pack before dinner. We turn on the TV while doing it. " Are you going to take one of your many guitars with you?" she inquired. Yeah, I will just don't know which one yet. Dinner is ready now kids, our parents called from downstairs. We walked into the kitchen took our seats at the table. Everyone dished out food after praying over it to begin eating that night. " What are you two doing up there?" they asked. I am helping her pack for New York, Kristy answered them. Okay kids, hope you enjoy doing that with each other. We excused ourfselves from the table at the same time to put our dirty dishes in the sink. Thank you mom for dinner, we announced. Your welcome kids , she answered to us with a smile. We went upstairs to get ready for bed in our own room. I returned to the kitchen first to make our sandwiches for the next day. Minutes after came Kristy so we announced goodnight to our parents. Goodnight kids have the sweetest dreams ever, they replied to us with hugs and kisses. Later on back in my room where we continued packing stuff into the suitcase and talking. We soon exchanged goodnights to each other. Kristy went into her room down the hall from mine. All of us fell asleep that night to enter dreamland.**


	7. Chapter 5: Buying The Ticket

**The next morning as the sun rose into the sky. I woke up to get ready for work. On my way out of my room grabbed my purse with phone inside of it. to go downstairs in our family room to rest it on the couch than entered the kitchen for breakfast. Moments after I was in our kitchen putting daddy's coffe mug on the counter for him, take out all the breakfast stuff, and take out the lunches from the fridge. Kristy walks in bright as ever saying Good Morning sissy to me than joins me at the table. I returned the greeting to her back to her. Daddy soon enters to make his coffee for himself and greets us. He eats with us at the table that morning. " When are you going to start looking for the ticket Tia?" he asked. This afternoon when I get home from work, I answered him and started washing the dirty dishes. I grabbed the lunches from the counter top with my keys. Kristy follows me into the family room where our stuff is to leave for both school and work. We exchanged goodbyes with him. Daddy walks behind us both of us to the front door. I put out of the driveway that morning. She asks me if Justin still likes me. Yeah, he does a lot actually but I wanted to focus on my studies so he took the hint and made another girl and kept me as his best friend. A few minutes later we pulled into Sunset's compound. Kristy turned to face me to say goodbye and got out of my car. I was on my way towards work not to long after leaving Sunset. Seconds later entering the store to sign in and greet my uncles. Morning Superstar, they announced when they saw me walk in. The day at least for me just started. I cleaned all the glass display cases with Windex since they were dirty. Everything else in the store seemed to be in perfect condition." Are you getting excited for your big move yet?'' they asked me. Yes, I am but just a little scared, I answered/ It's okay to be scared niece just know that you're going to make it living up there. We believe in you and so does the staff. Most of all make a name for both our family and the store. It is time for your dreams to come true, Superstar. Thank you for all of your encouragement I really needed it. Your welcome our little Superstar, they answered me. Lunch time slowly creeps up so we take our one hour break. During lunch up in the practice room eating again at the piano while writing a song a new song. I start singing it as one of my co workers stops in his tracks to listen intently to me. Gabe comes in the room looking all surprised. You should see some reconding companies while your in New York, he suggested. I stood up to throw away my trash in our bin and continued singing. The boss' who were my uncles returned from lunch. Gabe was still standing there when I finished came over to me and kept on with our converstaion. A few minutes later my uncles entered the room in order to cut in and agree with their employee. Everyone got back to as soon as we were downstairs again. After a long day at work pulled up in our driveway at the house to check the mail and go inside. Kristy has now arrived to work that everning afterschool. Meanwhile back at home with me getting ready for a bath to change my clothes. I am now done in the bathroom grabbed my computer to sit on my bed with it so the ticket search proces can begin for me. Seconds later my parents entered the house that evening greeting Good Evening kiddo. Before leaving stopped by the office to turn on the printer. I came downstairs with the computer in my hand . Evening mom and dad, I answered them. Mom and Dad went into the kitchen. I followed quickly behind them. Mom started cooking dinner. Daddy helps me look for a ticket for New York and pays for it. Later on back upstairs pass up the office to get my ticker information for New York. I picked up my guitar to play it after resting both my ticket and the computer on the desk. Uncle Tim drops off my sister at the house after school and work. He stays in the kitchen with them talking. We are planning a goodbye paarty for Tia at the store on Friday. Kristy is on her way up to my room to greet me and chill out a little before dinner. "So, anything good happened at the castle today?" I asked. You mean Sunset right sissy. No , same as usual, she answered. Gabe heard me sing for the first time today. In his thoughts of course was thinking this: Damn! T you have a voice like an angel. He also wants me to check out some recording companies as I will be in New York. Both of us washed up for dinner and left my room. Seconds later we joined our parents in the kitchen at the table for dinner that night. All of us dished out our food to pray over it and eat. I excused myself from the table to put my dirty dishes in the sink and change into my jammies. Thank you mom for dinner. Kristy also chimed in at this point. Your welcome kiddos, she replied to us. The both of us headed upstairs into our bathrooms to brush our teeth before bedtime. Later on bsck in the kitchen we are saying goodnight to our parents. I am making our lunches for the next day. Goodnight kids, have the sweetest dreams ever, they mentioned to us. We were back inmy room oncee more talking about life and New York. I was falling asleep on myself . Kristy decided to say goodnight to me and leave the room. Before she turned to go I pulled her into a hug and returned it back to her.**


	8. Chapter 6: Flight Information

When I woke up to my bath for work the next morning and got dressed. Afterwards I made my bed to grab purse with phone so I could leave it on the couch in the family room. I entered the kitchen to make some breakfast for myself, put out my dad's coffee mug, and take out our lunches from the fridge to put on the counter. Kristy soon wakes up to use the bathroom. She comes into the kitchen for breakfast while greeting me than sits at the table with me. . We talk about her taking care of my car when I am living in New York. Daddy walks in greets us both with kisses before getting his coffee also sits at the table with breakfast and the newspapers that I brought in from our porch that morning. A few minutes later we grabbed the lunches and my car keys to go. Our dad follows behind us to the front door for our goodbyes than closes the door. Kristy and I drive off in the general direction of Sunset to drop her at school. We sing along with what's on the radio that morning. Conquering pop stardom is so much fun. I take a little break from singing to catch my breath as she goes on. Seconds after that pulled up in front of Sunset in the school bus lane. Amber walks out of the student parking lot approaching my car to get Kristy and say hi to me. As for Kristy she gives a hug to me while saying goodbye. I watched the two best friends go into the building together than head to work at the school. Upon my arrival for work got out of the car with my stuff to walk towards the front door so I could go inside greet both my uncles and the staff than head upstairs to put my purse in the practice room. Later on I returned to start working on whatever my uncles give me to do. Customers are all over the store either buying or looking at things to buy. Gabe still can't get over the kind of singing voice that I have for being such a tall girl. We talked for a while because he was helping me on what I was given to do that morning.

All of us are still working on different assignments. Lunch time is in 1 hour. During lunch time with Gabe and me just was chilling out around while eating in the store. Meanwhile my uncles at a restaurant getting some lunch in a booth waiting for their food to come to the table. They sit there planning out how they will put together my goodbye party. Oh Gabe is pretty close to Tia maybe we should ask him to keep her busy. They finally get their food, paid, and left to go back to the store. Everyone slowly getting back to work before my uncle get back from lunch. I was behind the counter at our cash register. My uncles arrived to the store not to long after throwing away their trash the bin. Customers still were busy shopping for stuff. Seconds after I rung up my last customer for that day got my purse, signed out to leave, and mentioned goodbye all of my coworkers. On the way home from work made a quick pit stop at the gas station. Later on I pulled up in our driveway to check the mail and go inside. When I get inside went to the kitchen to put down the mail and my keys than headed upstairs to my room. I took a nice relaxing bath to change my clothes. Back at the store Kristy is still putting down her things in the practice room than uses the bathroom. My uncles take the opportunity to enlist Gabe for their help since Kristy isn't back downstairs yet. Of course I'll help you, he answered them. Later on she walks into the room that afternoon to begin working. My parents arrived home to enter the house saying good evening kiddo. Evening mom and dad, I replied to them. We'll be in the kitchen cooking dinner if you need us. I went upstairs to my room to call Annie or Chad on the phone. Hey Chad how are you doing? I asked. Good thanks and you, T. "What about you?" Just got home from work a little while ago from the music store. I have the flight information for you guys. My flights is arriving at JFK at 3:00 pm and please send one of your drivers. Tell my sister that I send my regards. "Are you guys getting excited yet" We are T. Everything will be the way it was before we moved away as kids. Bye T I love you. Bye Wildcat hoop star love you always. Uncle Tim dropped Kristy from both school and work. He keeps my parents company in the kitchen. Meanwhile with Kristy as she walks into my room to greet me that evening. She has her homework so that means that I have to help her with it. We normally do it to music all the time. It helps with concentration purposes only. Homework time is almost done. She follows me into the bathroom to wash up for dinner. Moments after in the kitchen gathered around the table. The food is prayed over and dished out to start eating. All of us get caught up on each other's days at both school and work. I am done eating but stay at the table a bit longer waiting for my sister. We excuse ourselves at the same thing time to go upstairs. Mom thank you for dinner, we announced. Your welcome kids, she answered with a smile. Later on upstairs in our bathrooms changing into our jammies and brush our teeth. Back in the kitchen with our parents now up cleaning it after dinner. We returned to say goodnight to them. I am made our lunches for the next day. Goodnight kiddos, they mentioned to us with hugs and kisses. Seconds later up in my room her books are still on the desk. We just chilled out and watched some t v lying on my bed. Kristy starts to cuddle with me since she knows that it might be her last time in a long time until she visit us. We end up saying goodnight to each other. I turned off the t v set and turned on the night light to tuck my sister in. She falls asleep with me.


	9. Chapter 7: Last Day At Work

My official last day of work here in Miami. I woke up that morning to bath so I could get ready for work. On the way out of my room grabbed my purse and leave on the night light. Kristy finally wakes up to get ready for school she turns off the night light upon leaving my room. Meanwhile back downstairs in the kitchen with me finding myself something to eat for breakfast, put out daddy's coffee mug, and taking out our lunches from the fridge. After all this prep that morning I heard footsteps on our stairs. Kristy is now heading into the kitchen to greet me saying Good morning sissy. She fixes her breakfast to join me at the table. "How did you sleep last night?" I asked. Very well of course, she answered me. Daddy soon appears in the kitchen to greet both of us before joining us at the table with his coffee and food. "Are you all packed up yet?" he asked. No, I am not just my last minutes things to go in on tomorrow morning, I answered him. Kristy I finally figured out which guitar I am taking with me I am going with me. The custom made guitar with my name on the neck given to me by Uncle Carlos and Uncle Tim because it will make me think about the store and home. A few minutes later excused me from the table to put our dirty dishes in our sink. I actually stayed in the kitchen until Kristy was done with her breakfast. Both of us quickly grabbed the lunches and my keys to walk out the room together. Daddy follows behind us to the front door. We all exchanged our goodbyes to each other. After he waved to us closed our front door. Sunset bound as we drive blasting music from our favorite artists. It was a nice ride like every morning. Moments after pulled into the schools compound to drop her off for the last time. Amber can come to the airport tomorrow for you. Okay I will tell her that for you say she's invited and goodbyes. I went to the store right after leaving her at school. Seconds later pulled up in front of the store for a park to go inside that morning. Everyone had greeted me upon my arrival than entered the practice to put down my stuff and sign in. The day has now started so we are all working. I am on cash register duty. Sparks music is busier than rush traffic anywhere in the country. Lunch rolls around pretty fast that day. During lunch I eat in the store with my other coworkers. Meanwhile my uncles eating lunch at Wendy's. After they finish split up to get the stuff for my goodbye party. We are also done eating by that point so we throw away our trash in the bin. Gabe takes me for an ice cream date so my uncles can get all the supplies in the store without me knowing what they are doing for me. Later on we arrived back at the store to continue working until around 2:30 pm. Gabe also took me to one of his favorite stores in the whole world. Meanwhile back at the store with everyone decorating for the party. They brought out a table from the storage room to put my gifts on. Kristy arrived for work in midst of all this craziness and helped out. We walked around for what felt like hours. Gabe soon got a text from my uncles.

Text convo

Uncles: Please bring her back now

Gabe: Alright we be there in ten

Uncles: Thank you

Gabe: You're Welcome

End of convo

On the way back to the store listening to radio in my car. Moments after in the parking lot he puts a blindfold on me. I take his hand as we approached the store to enter. Gabe takes it off a few minutes we walk inside and get settled. Music is blasting so many people enjoying themselves. He disappears for a lot so he could get my gift from his trunk of his car. Later on came back with a medium sized box in his hands to rest it on the gift table. A flashback montage from when I was little growing up played in the background our uncles are truly the best ever. The cake was cut and passed around the store. I opened all of my gifts than went upstairs to get my purse and Kristy's school stuff. Everyone announced goodbye to me and I returned it to them. Gabe walked us to the car to help me with the gifts. I hesitated as we exited at the window and come to wave with a tear rolling down my cheek. He gave us both a hug so he could walk back to the store. Both of us reached home to unpack the car together and go inside. Kristy took my keys to put them in the kitchen while saying to our parents. I went upstairs to take a bath and change my clothes. Later on returned back to the kitchen to greet my mom and dad. Seconds later with Kristy was in my room helping me sort through all the gifts that I received just a few hours before at the party. We washed up to head downstairs for dinner that night. Our parents didn't really have to call for us to come. The table was already set with everything needed for the meal. All of us gathered around the table to dish out our food and pray over it so we could eat. "How was your party today at the store?" they asked. It was very fun and well thought out, I answered them. Later on I excused myself from the table to put my dirty dishes in our sink. Thank you mom for this dinner. I need my passport for the trip tomorrow. Kristy chimes in not to long after me. Your welcome kiddos, she mentioned to us. Okay T, I will give it to you after we clean up the kitchen. We happily went off skipping upstairs into our bathroom to get changed for bed. Moments after that we were back in the kitchen saying goodnight to mom and dad. Goodnight kids have sweet dreams, they announced to us. Mom followed us upstairs she went into their bedroom to get my passport for me. Thank you mom, I chimed and gave her a hug. Your welcome kiddo, she answered me. After getting my passport from our mom entered my room to find Kristy on the bed. My sister and I talked for a long time before she left that night. We exchanged our goodnights to each other with hugs and kisses.


	10. Chapter 8: Bye Miami Hello New York

Miami is no officially overcome with sadness because it is losing one of its very own talented young adults. A bright stream of light came through the window in my room. I woke up to bath and dress in order to finish packing my suitcase with my last minute stuff. Seconds later entered the kitchen to greet my family good morning and eat breakfast with them. Within minutes our doorbell rang both Amber and Justin had entered the house. They greeted me as I closed the door behind them. Kristy was so happy to see her best friend. As for Justin he equally felt the same way with me. Everyone else went into our family room to talk. We stayed in the kitchen to clean it up and a water fight broke out which was fun. Later on we entered the family room together to sit on the couch. This flashback montage was a shared one with my parents, Kristy, Amber, and Justin. Moments after it was finished my dad and Justin brought down my suitcases as I also had my passport, ticket, and guitar. Everyone starts towards the door so we can leave. A few minutes later we arrived at the airport so I could check in. My family chilled out with me just before it was time to go through security check. All of us exchanged goodbyes. Remember my deal Kristy. "What deal are you two talking about?" our parents asked. I told her if she does well in school she is allowed to come visit me in New York, I replied to them. Upon arriving at the gate sat down to wait for my flight to board. Not too long after they start to call groups to board the plane. I finally enter my plane just to struggle with putting my hand piece in the overhead compartment. Two guys that shared the same row with helped out. Of course we became friends with each other. You play the guitar, they asked me together. Since I was a kid and also write songs. My uncles own music here in Miami. "Why are you on this plane than?" Bob inquired. I am in a need for a change right now. Two of my friends asked me to live with them in New York. The flight attendants did the informational part of our flight than served drinks. New York seems to be the right place for me. Later on passed back around with the cart full of food this time for lunch. Everyone by this point in time just got home from the airport. He went to hang out with some of his friends. Amber stayed over for the rest of that afternoon. Our in-flight entertainment was Beastly. I watched the entire movie. Before you know it the plane was about to land JFK. My guitar case has to come out for a few minutes because I have to fill out papers. Flight attendants pass around one last time to collect trash. Everyone is released from the plane with upon arrival. With carry-ons and one bag on the way off the plane we see the pilot at the door he says thank you for flying with us today. Hope you enjoy your stay in the Big Apple. Welcome! New York just gained a new star to call it home. I went through both customs and immigration to get the reminder of my stuff. The driver waiting for me to exit he could take me home to the apartment. Later on we arrived there parked and went upstairs in the elevator. He dropped me off to leave. I paid him and mentioned thank you. Chad and Ella I am finally back home. They both ran to hug me at the same time. I put my stuff in the room to go take a bath. By the way T, there's a key on the counter for you. Later on called my house to tell my mom that I had reached safely. We sat down and caught up on my new couch. Seconds after went into the kitchen to eat some dinner with my siblings. After eating went to change into my jammies and brushed my teeth. I reentered the kitchen so I could help them clean it up. Later on we were all back in the family room watching t v for some time. Half way through the first show fell asleep right on the couch. Chad took me into the bedroom tucked me in and mentioned goodnight as Annie followed behind him.


	11. Chapter 9: New City , Fresh Start

My siblings woke up the next morning for breakfast of course also making some for me just putting it in the microwave. I slept in still jetlagged from travelling the day before. Later on wake up around 9:00 am and walked into the kitchen to say good morning to Chad and Ella. We talked to each other for while I ate my breakfast at the counter. "Are there any cool job openings around here?" I asked. Yeah, there are some stores that want some new employees, they answered me. All of us soon clean up the dirty kitchen within 25 minutes. Everything still revolves around music with us like it always had been since our childhood days. Jam session starts meaning my guitar comes out so we sang for two hours straight. They enjoyed all of my new songs. Sis, I have a good friend that is interested in new talent, she quipped excitedly. Go ahead and tell him about me. I can't wait to meet him, I answered her. "So do you have any plans for today?" I am thinking of staying in the apartment to spend time with you guys and unpack my suitcases. Chad on the other hand is having a little too much fun video game in the apartment. We all stop to eat lunch together. I took a long nap after lunch than went to check the mailbox to get our mail. Moments after I came back inside the family room out of the kitchen after putting down the mail we all headed into my half of the bedroom shared with Annie. My clothes were split between the closet and drawers. I put my passport in the top drawer to keep it safe. Chad cooks dinner in our kitchen. We ate at the kitchen table together that night. It feels real good to finally be back together again with you guys. The three musters ready to pick up where we last left all those years ago. All of us announced goodnight to each other so I could go to sleep.


	12. Chapter 10: Shopping With Anna

The next morning the sun rose into the sky above New York's famous skyline. I woke up to use our adjoining than head into the kitchen make breakfast for us to eat that morning. Annie and Chad are getting ready for work. A few minutes later they walked into the kitchen to greeting me Good morning with hugs and kisses. "What time do you get off Ella?" I asked. Okay, it's 2:00 pm. That's sounds like a good time. We are going to do a little shopping in the mall or China Town. I will meet you in front of the Macy's on 34th street. Later on they left for work that morning. He heads off to the dance studio where he is a teacher. Ella goes towards the Vera Wang factory. I chill out at home practicing my guitar. A few minutes later we all ate lunch. Later on I met Annie in front of Macy's for a little shopping. We went inside the store to see if anything would catch my eyes. Before you know it we both were tired so caught a subway back to the apartment. This is my first ride on a subway since I am an official New Yorker now. We arrived home not to long after leaving Macy's that afternoon. I entered my room for a bath to change the clothes that I am in at moment. She was putting down the mail in our kitchen and her stuff in her room to watch t v. Seconds later I come back out so we could start cooking dinner. Chad walks into our apartment to smell good food cooking in the kitchen. He greets us with good evening that goes bathes. After that reenters the kitchen to sit at the table and eat with us that night. Later on after finishing dinner washed up the dishes and cleaned the kitchen. Annie heads into our bathroom for a bath before bed. We are all now looking the same in our jammies watching some Switched at Birth. "Have you ever thought of trying out for American Idol or X Factor?" they asked. Of course I have many times but my education was always more important to me, I answered. All of us eventually mentioned goodnight to each other than went into our separate room for bed.


	13. Chapter 11: Job Hunting

Chad wakes up to bath and get ready for work. A few minute later entered the kitchen to make breakfast and coffee for them to drink. We woke up not to long after him. She took a bath first that morning. I made my bed and picked out something to wear for the day. Ella got dressed to go downstairs for breakfast. They greeted each other with a kiss and hug. Meanwhile with me now getting in the bathroom that morning. Seconds after that arrived in the kitchen for breakfast with a good morning from both Chad and Ella in unison. We all leave the apartment skipping down to the elevator so we could get downstairs and to the subways. Chad and Ella went in the direction of their work places. Meanwhile once again with me as the search for a job starts at a small bakery where I stop for a snack. They are actually looking to get a new member so I ask for an application to fill out than give it back to the manger. Later on checked a few more places before stopping by the dance studio to see if Chad is on lunch. We grab a bite to eat at a highly recommended place in a few blocks down from the studio. "How is your job search going so far?" he asked. Already applied to many places around the city this morning. I just have to wait for interviews now. He say goodbye to me and walks back to work. I start heading towards the subways to go home after a long morning out. A handsome young man had bumped into me. Blaine had offered his hand to help me up. Hey I am Darren, he introduced himself to me. How are you? I am tired right now but good. I am Tia. Nice to meet you knew friend. The pleasure is all mines. You're that guy from Glee right. Of course I am, he answered smiling from ear to ear. "Do you happen to like musicals?" I actually love musicals. Catch Me If You is opening soon on Broadway in a few days. As my I am sorry gift I will give you tickets and back stage passes. Thank you Blaine, I mentioned to him. Your welcome Tia, he answered kissing my cheek. I head to the subway station to board one for our apartment. Moments after arrived home opened the apartment rested everything else down the kitchen expect for my stuff, our tickets and backstage passes were laid in my night table. Annie gets home from work that evening. We greet each other after she closes the door. I went to take my bath to change into something more comfortable. She walks into the bathroom to hear me singing. Ella records my voice on her phone.

Text convo

Ella: Hey Nick.

Nate: What's up Anna?

Ella: I am going to send you some of a little of my friend singing.

Nate: okay

Ella: This is the one that I've been telling you about.

Nate: cool

Ella: Do you like it?

Nate: yeah

Ella: When can you meet her?

Nate: tomorrow. Where does she work?

Ella: a bakery

Nate: tell her that I will be there at 12:00.

Ella: okay. Bye Nick

Nate: bye Anna

End of convo

I am done dressing so we hang out in the family room. Later on there are footsteps approaching our door that afternoon. Chad enters to greet us with hugs and kisses. They went off to take their bathes. All of us entered the kitchen to make dinner together. I got us tickets and backstage pass to see Catch Me If You Can on Broadway today. So a guy named Blaine invited us to see the show. Take a breath you're rambling again, they mentioned to me. I set our little kitchen table three of everything. Anything new happening at both of your jobs lately?'' I asked. No, still the same a good income to pay all the bills. Seconds after my phone rings it's the bakery that I applied to earlier that day calling me. I answered it before taking another bite of food from the plate in front of me. Hello Tia, we like to inform you that you got the job here. You can start at 9:00 am tomorrow morning. Moments after hung up the phone to finish eating dinner with my sibling at the table. Congrats T, Chad and Annie sounded very happy. Later on washed the dirty dishes in our sink that night. We walked into the family room to sit down and relax. Nick knows about you now. He really likes your voice and wants to meet you at the bakery tomorrow at 12:00. I will be looking for out for him. All of us soon got up to brushed our teeth. Seconds later had exchanged their goodnights to each other before bed.


	14. Chapter 12: New Friends

Annie woke up first that morning got ready for work. She made breakfast for us to eat together. Moments after Chad and I followed her lead and entered the kitchen. We exchanged good mornings to each other. After eating took our stuff to leave the apartment for work in our separate directions. I arrived to sign in and put on an apron so I could start working that morning. Blaine stops at the bakery for breakfast every day. Hey Tia, I didn't know that you worked here. I just started today is my first day. My best friend Aaron is still single and pretty lonely. I think that he is going to like you a lot. He is very talented, tall, caring, and likes animals, Blaine told me. Bye Blaine will see you again tomorrow at the same time and place. He is from the popular FOX t v show Glee. Blaine's real name is Darren Crises. Later on he arrived to the theater where Catch Me If You Can will be opening soon. The guys greeted each other than ate breakfast before rehearsing. Yesterday I met this beautiful lady named Tia. Here's a little more about her: she is a fan musicals, brown eyes, brown hair, single, and fun, he mentioned to him. Everyone soon goes on lunch break for an hour. Nick enters with a book in his hand. I walk over with some coffee for and my lunch. We exchanged our introductions for each other. Nicholas Jerry Jonas is his real name but to their fan base, family, and friends it's Nick. He is one third of the Jonas Brothers band. As for relation to Annie they were in the Camp Rock series together. We talk to each other about music for a long time. "Have you ever thought about putting out a CD?'' he inquired. Yes, I have a couple times but back in those days I didn't really if the music business wasn't my speed. My little sister Kristy really looks up to you and your brothers. Tell her that we say thank you so much. I would gladly take you under my wing Tia, he quipped. Your welcome Nate, I replied to him with a hug and kisses. He asked if I had a manage. No, I don't have one at the moment. Will call my parents to see if they want to manage you? Thank you again for meeting with me. Anything for my good friend Annie. I have to go now Tia bye. See you soon again Nick. Wow Tia you already got yourself another job. Meanwhile with Nate getting off the subway to open their recording studio in the Bronx. He walks inside first thing he does is check for messages on the answering machine. A few minutes later dials their house number in Texas. Hey mom. How are you? Hey son. I am doing well thanks and you. Where is daddy? He is in the office. Can you go over there with the phone now? Remember Anna well she has a friend that is a singer but doesn't have a manager yet. I was thinking that maybe you would like to be her manager, he told them. Okay we will do it for both you and Anna, they agreed. I throw away my trash to start back working again. Later on when it was 2:30 pm signed out to leave for the day. After leaving the bakery took a subway heading straight to our apartment. Within seconds arrived there checked the mail and went inside to put it in the kitchen with my keys. I took a bath first than washed the dishes that we left in the sink from breakfast. A few minutes later sat down on the couch playing some of Chad's video games for relaxation. Ella came into the apartment while greeting me with good evening T. Evening sissy, I replied to her with a kiss. She goes to take a bath of her own in our bathroom. I changed rooms to start cooking dinner in the kitchen. Annie joins me not to long after dressed sits at the counter talking to me while I am at the stove. Got some big news for you and Chad you have to wait for him to get home so both of you can hear it together. Turning to face her I asked can I use your phone to get a number from it now. Annie puts it in my hand. I stroll down to the letter "N'' for Nick and input his number into my phone to give Ella her phone back. Our brother gets home walks in greets us than heads into his room to take his bath. We are gathered around the kitchen table eating dinner. Remember how earlier I told you that I had good news to share Annie. I am going to call Nick right now to put him on speaker.

Phone convo

Me: Hey Nick how is you?

Nate: Fine thanks and you

Me: doing very well

Nate: my parents had agreed to be your manager.

Me: That's great

Nate: I know right, pop star

Me: Let's tell them the good news now

Both: we are almost in business together.

Me: okay talk to you later Nate.

Nate: bye pop star

End of convo

Congrats T, we are happy for you and glad that you are following your dreams. I haven't exactly signed the contract yet or met his parents. "What should I do?" Just believe in yourself and take the opportunity given to you, they replied. Kristy is so going to freak out when she finds out that I am working with one of the Jonas family like you Ella. Directly after eating dinner cleaned the entire kitchen. Nick was extremely nice to me when he met me at work today. That definitely speaks volumes and told me that he was raise right by his parents. Seconds later went into our separate rooms to get into our jammies and clean our mouths. We are back in the family room enjoying each other's company that night. I got up to mention goodnight to both Chad and Ella than went to sleep.


	15. Chapter 13: Opening Night

Finally opening day is here for the stage version of Catch Me If You Can. You may already be familiar with the Hollywood blockbuster the one that Leonardo Dicaprio stars in. Chad and Ella wake up at the same time that morning to get ready for work. They greet each other in the kitchen to make coffee and breakfast for us to eat. A few minutes later I followed their lead with a bath than joined them for breakfast. I greeted them Good morning. We all left the apartment for work at our resected quarters around the city. Later on I arrived to work greeted my coworkers and signed in. Blaine enters to pick up his order for breakfast. My best friend is very stylish. "Are you excited to see him tonight?'' he asked. Yes of course I am, I called after him. He heads to the theater which is a few blocks away from the bakery. They greeted each other with good morning than sat down to eat in the pits. By the way fact of the day on Tia: she works at the bakery and is from Miami. Seconds after that began to work. Blaine and Blue Eyes had a little rehearsal and were sent home to relax at 12pm. everyone enjoys lunch that day. I got back to work after throwing away my trash in the bin. Blue Eyes started packing his just in case anything bad bag. Meanwhile back at the bakery my day is ending so mentioned goodbye to everyone and sign out. I caught a subway to the apartment checked the mail to go inside. A few minutes later entered the kitchen to put both my keys and the mail down. When I was finished with that went into our bedroom. I took a bath to change into some comfy clothes and also followed the lead given by Blue Eyes. After lazing around for a while before washing our dirty dishes and starting on dinner. My siblings both walked in the apartment at the same time good evening T. The guys arrived back at the theater just like their costars around 4:30 pm to get ready for the show. Everyone else eats dinner and gets ready to go again. My massager bag is also ready with a hoodie and other stuff in it. Ella does my hair and makeup than her own. I opened my night table for both the tickets and backstage passes. Nick meets us at the theater for 6:25 pm because it starts at 7:00pm on the dot. We exchange greetings with each other waiting to get inside the building. Later on getting all nice and settled in our seats with snacks and drinks. Theater lights are soon dimmed as eyes are all on the director who is on the stage welcoming us to the show and finally it starts. Halfway through the show there was a 15 minute intermission. I went out in the lobby for a bathroom stop and later returned to my seat. Moments after the second half had started. I had enjoyed the whole thing so far. The show was slowly approaching its end for the night. Before the curtain falls the cast does curtain call. They headed off to the dressing rooms to change like their costars. After the show backstage stage hanging out with the entire cast. He walks over to us in order to greet us. Blaine introduces everyone else in the group to Aaron. Everything changes for us in the moment that our eyes met. Watch out Tia part of this stage is uneven. I felt my body hit the stage and yes it was very hard. Medics were always on hand in case anything happens to the cast. Everyone else in the cast left to go home. Chaos levels are slowly raising with an unconscious me lying on the ground. We need bottle of water and fan now, he yelled. Blue Eyes looked over to my siblings for help. The medics tried everything to get me conscious again. A long hour after had passed and still nothing has proved to work. One of his tear drops had fallen on my hand. The group of our friends agreed and put him in front of me so I could rest my head on his shoulder. Medics finally patched up the bloody spot on my head. The other cleaning crew passed to clean up the blood stain on the stain. All of us are now heading towards the door. I felt a pair of worried baby blue eyes looking down at me. He carefully picked me up into his arms even after performing for two and a half hours. We caught a subway from the theater to our apartment. On our way walking home from the subway station I melted right into him. Normally I am not that kind of girl but he is the only expectation to that rule. I start to feel cold his body heat solved that problem. At this point his heart beat started to beat regularly now. Later on we arrived home after the show to relax for a bit before bed. Blue Eyes stuck around to get to know my friends better. He gave my body over to Chad so he could put me in my room. As for Ella she was in the family room talking with him. She wrote down my phone number on a piece of paper. I know that Tia would want you to have this in your phone. They changed rooms so Annie is now undressing me from the waist down to put on a pair of comfy pants on me. Blue Eyes leaves to go home not to long after talking with Chad. My siblings both changed into teeth. I am lying in my bed with the phone next to me fell asleep to wake up at 11: 45pm.

Text convo with Chad and Ella

Me: headache in pain. Sad face

Both: okay need anything

Me: yes. Pain pill, water, and Blue Eyes

Both: we'll get you those two but

Me: no buts…. I need him

Both: he went home

Me: When?

Both: after I put you down

Annie: here's your pill and water

Me: thank you

Annie: you're welcome

Me: can you stay with me?

Annie: of course

I really don't know how I managed to make it home that night and end up in my bed. Blue Eyes is at his condo in bed restless trying to sleep thinking of me. A few hours pass him finally falls back to sleep.


	16. Chapter 14: Breakfast With Aaron

My phone rings very loudly to wake me up the next morning. I answer it sounding groggy hear his voice on the other end.

Phone convo

Blue Eyes: Good morning sleepy head

Me: Hey dad

Blue Eyes: Wait a minute I haven't met him yet. How are you feeling today?

Me: my head is killing me right me

Blue Eyes: need me to do anything

Me: just continue to talk with me

Blue Eyes: okay. You don't sound too good

Me: I know [crying]

Blue Eyes: sings Your Eyes to me until I calm down

Me: that soothes me. By the way my name is Tia.

Blue Eyes: I am Aaron… nice to meet you. I really like that nickname.  
>Me: Same here… just as much as I love your eyes.<p>

Blue Eyes: Thank you

Me: you're welcome

Blue Eyes: Do you have any plans today?

Me: no why

Blue Eyes: want to do breakfast with me

Me: of course…. At my place at 8

Blue Eyes: sounds like a plan. We also have a dress rehearsal today.

Me: okay. I just have to make one phone to my job after thin one with you. Please bring one of your hats for me.

Blue Eyes: will do

Me: you were in Les Mis

Blue Eyes: of course. How do you know that?

Me: I am into musicals

Blue Eyes: impressive much

Me: watched it a couple times

Blue Eyes: you did

Me: of course… great performance last night

Blue Eyes: thank you

Me: you're welcome

Blue Eyes: maybe you should walk with pen and paper.

Me: what for?

Blue Eyes: so you could write down what you have to say instead of talking out loud.

Me: good suggestion

Blue Eyes: I know

Me: by the way it was your voice that kept me alert even though it wasn't fully aimed toward me. You're hotter when concerned.

Blue Eyes: Thank you… it is so sweet of you to say that.

Me: please text me when you get here?

Blue Eyes: okay

Me: I got to go now. Bye

Blue Eyes: see you later Tia

End of connive

After hanging up with him called my job at the bakery to tell them that I won't be coming in for a couple days. Please put aside Nick's order breakfast order. Okay Tia, we will do that for you girl. Just get better very soon. We already miss you. Blaine will tell you guys what happened to me the night before at opening night for their Broadway show that he gave me tickets and backstage passes too. I was sitting in front of the t. v. Flipping through the channels to find something to watch. Kristy decides to go in a little late so she can take care of me. Moments after grabbed her stuff so she can say goodbye to me. I am left alone for 15 minutes in the apartment. Blue Eyes buys some beautiful flowers.

Text convo

Blue Eyes: be there soon T

Me: Okay

End of convo

He arrives not to long after the text message. I answered the door to let him in. We hugged each other for what seemed like an hour. "Are those flowers for me?" I asked him. Yeah they are just as beautiful as you too. The kitchen is straight ahead of you. I followed behind him to get a vase with water for my flowers and put it on the table. He offers to cook breakfast that morning. I sat at the counter top looking at him. Both of us were in a conversation. My thoughts weren't agreeing with me somewhere in the middle of it. I went to sleep right there in our kitchen. This made him go even a little crazier. He calls me four times but got no answer. Seconds later I woke up to help put the food on the table. We ate together that morning. Finally you're up again T, just so you know that you're the cutest when you're sleeping, he mentioned. Later on we wash the dishes before leaving the apartment. Here's the hat that you wanted me to bring for you. Thank you for everything that you're doing for me. You're welcome T don't worry about it. Let's go over to the theater now for our rehearsals. After taking two subways and walking a few blocks to the t heater we finally arrive there for the morning. I sit down in the back with the bags. Rehearsals last for about two hours. A good percentage of it I watched until I fell asleep. The other half I listened too. Before you know it my belly started to rumble so I ate lunch from my bag. Somebody approaches me for a talk. I sit there shaking my head for yes or no. Later on with rehearsal coming to a close for the day. Everyone changes back into their regular clothes. My guys soon come towards me to leave. Blaine and I wait in the lobby. The director and producer stop Blue Eyes on the way out that afternoon. We sent someone back there to see how she was doing but they came back with no answers from her. She has a concussion that happened last night after the show. You may have some time off to take care of her. We will use your understudy for the show. Blue Eyes exited out of the room into the lobby for us to leave. The three of us to head to the closest hospital to check me in. My guys stay with me in the hospital. They put me in a room to start everything else. A doctor walks into the room to do simple tests. He asks this question to me while shining a flashlight in my eyes "What is your name?" I turned to face Blue Eyes to hide my face in his chest. They ended up having to answer it for me. Her name is Tia, they mentioned to the doctor. After answering the question Blaine makes a few calls and gets lunch for them to eat. I am going to leave you two to talk, Blaine called from the door. After he left the room looks around freaks out a little bit. Blue Eyes is over by the window looking outside. I wrote on paper come here and patted the bed next to me for him to come be with me. He sat on the bed next to me took off his shoes.

Convo with him

Me: hospitals freak me out

Blue Eyes: It's like that with most people.

Me: my family and friends are important to me. There's also one more person.

Blue Eyes: Who is it?

Me: you

Blue Eyes: so what does this mean for us?

Me: Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?

Blue Eyes: yes

Me: I will be honored

End of convo

He arrives not to long after the text message. I answered the door to let him in. We hugged each other for what seemed like an hour. "Are those flowers for me?" I asked him. Yeah they are just as beautiful as you too. The kitchen is straight ahead of you. I followed behind him to get a vase with water for my flowers and put it on the table. He offers to cook breakfast that morning. I sat at the counter top looking at him. Both of us were in a conversation. My thoughts weren't agreeing with me somewhere in the middle of it. I went to sleep right there in our kitchen. This made him go even a little crazier. He calls me four times but got no answer. Seconds later I woke up to help put the food on the table. We ate together that morning. Finally you're up again T, just so you know that you're the cutest when you're sleeping, he mentioned. Later on we wash the dishes before leaving the apartment. Here's the hat that you wanted me to bring for you. Thank you for everything that you're doing for me. You're welcome T don't worry about it. Let's go over to the theater now for our rehearsals. After taking two subways and walking a few blocks to the t heater we finally arrive there for the morning. I sit down in the back with the bags. Rehearsals last for about two hours. A good percentage of it I watched until I fell asleep. The other half I listened too. Before you know it my belly started to rumble so I ate lunch from my bag. Somebody approaches me for a talk. I sit there shaking my head for yes or no. Later on with rehearsal coming to a close for the day. Everyone changes back into their regular clothes. My guys soon come towards me to leave. Blaine and I wait in the lobby. The director and producer stop Blue Eyes on the way out that afternoon. We sent someone back there to see how she was doing but they came back with no answers from her. She has a concussion that happened last night after the show. You may have some time off to take care of her. We will use your understudy for the show. Blue Eyes exited out of the room into the lobby for us to leave. The three of us to head to the closest hospital to check me in. My guys stay with me in the hospital. They put me in a room to start everything else. A doctor walks into the room to do simple tests. He asks this question to me while shining a flashlight in my eyes "What is your name?" I turned to face Blue Eyes to hide my face in his chest. They ended up having to answer it for me. Her name is Tia, they mentioned to the doctor. After answering the question Blaine makes a few calls and gets lunch for them to eat. I am going to leave you two to talk, Blaine called from the door. After he left the room looks around freaks out a little bit. Blue Eyes is over by the window looking outside. I wrote on paper come here and patted the bed next to me for him to come be with me. He sat on the bed next to me took off his shoes.

Convo with him

Me: hospitals freak me out

Blue Eyes: It's like that with most people.

Me: my family and friends are important to me. There's also one more person.

Blue Eyes: Who is it?

Me: you

Blue Eyes: so what does this mean for us?

Me: Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?

Blue Eyes: yes

Me: I will be honored

End of convo


	17. Chapter 15: Breakfast With Aaron Part 2

Mariah Carey's chart topping hit Always My Baby plays softly in the background. We kissed each other not really wanted it to end. Later on Blaine came back with lunch for them him. I just got her to fall asleep again, don't make any sudden movements, he mentioned. Blaine rested the food on my tray. "What is exactly going on here?" She is now my girlfriend, Blue Eyes answered. Congrats man. You will be happy together. Moments after I woke up to see Blaine is back. He was eating lunch in my room. Thank You Blaine for both lunch and playing cupid for us. You're welcome my friends it was all my pleasure, he answered. Blue Eyes stopped by the gift shop to get a teddy bear and sour patch kids. We got some bonding time in being left alone in the room. Seconds later he returned with a bag for me. I took it from to look inside at things he thinks I like it in. Guys I am going to text one of my friends back home in Miami.

Text Convo

Me: Justin can you go over to my house?  
>Justin: okay. What happened to you Sweets?<p>

Me: I am in the hospital now.

End of convo

Blue Eyes I am going to dial my sisters' phone number so you could talk to her. Okay T, he answered me before taking my phone from me.

Convo between Blue Eyes and Kristy

Kristy: Hey Tia. How are you?

Blue Eyes: It's Aaron. She is not doing too well at the moment.

Kristy: What happened to her?

Blue Eyes: Last night she got a concussion

Kristy: Thanks for letting me know

Blue Eyes: You're welcome. I didn't catch your name. What is it?

Kristy: My name is Kristy

Blue Eyes: Bye Kristy

Kristy: Bye Aaron

End of convo

My coworkers visited after work that day with a box of cupcakes for me. I started eating some of them. Slow down Cupcake, Blue Eyes mentioned to me. You are making it look like you didn't eat all day. I like that nickname a lot. That's because you're the sweetest thing that I've ever met. All my coworkers from the bakery left to go home. Chad, Ella, and Nate arrived in the waiting room. The doctor had asked this question: "Are there anymore family and friends to see Tia?" Yeah, we are that to her here, Chad answered. Later on with the gang in my room spending much needed time with me that evening. "How are feeling?" they asked. Far better for now, I replied to them. Nick excuses himself to call home. Hey mom, I have a little bad news for you. Mrs. Jonas what is it honey? My friend Tia has a concussion and now is in the hospital. Can we do anything to help you? Yeah, please just pray for her. Bye mom I love. He walks back into the room saying my family hopes you feel better. Everyone else goes to the café for dinner that night. My dinner comes to the room and we share it with each other. Seconds after our friends chill out with until visiting hours are over. Everyone says goodnight to us before leaving the hospital to go home. I get up slowly to use the bathroom so I could brush my teeth and change into my jammies. Later on reenter the room to get in bed for a nap. Blue Eyes of course stays up to make sure that I don't sleep for too long. Moments after wake up around 8:30 pm because Burn Notice will be on in the next 10 minutes. I turned on the t v but didn't know what channel it was on so gave him the remote since he knows the t v guide listings. "Why are you so in love with this show?" he announced. It's taped in my hometown, I answered. Blue Eyes watched the whole show with me. When the show was done I entered dreamland by myself that night. He kissed my forehead to say goodnight and wrapped his arms around me.


	18. Chapter 16: MRI

Annie wakes up to bath and get ready for work. Later on she entered the kitchen to make both breakfast and coffee for them. He followed the lead our sister had left. Chad soon arrived in the kitchen. They exchanged greetings to each other. [All of them pause to think] "How is Tia doing?" A few minutes later leave the apartment together for work. Meanwhile in my hospital room with Blue Eyes who is now awake for the morning. He looks at me adoringly with a kiss on my cheek for good morning. I woke up not to long after him. Nurses had entered the room with my breakfast and supplies to clean the cut. One of them started cleaning it to redress it saying you have an MRI at 10:15 am this morning. Blue Eyes realizes that I am nervous so he took my hand under the covers for reassurance which helps me to relax. Soon after that she had left my room. We started eating breakfast to get ready for the MRI in a while. Blaine stops for breakfast at the bakery. My coworkers try to cheer him up that morning. A few minutes later heads to the theater for work. Their bosses walked swiftly up the aisle to ask him about me. "How is your friend doing today?" they asked. She is getting an MRI done at 10:15 am, he replied to them. Blaine sat down to eat breakfast alone. Meanwhile back at the hospital with us heading over to do my MRI that morning. The technician introduced herself to us. She explained the whole process then handed me a pair of headphones. I got up on the after taking off my shoes to lie down. Blue Eyes gave me a kiss then joined the technician. Moments after that was done came out put back on my shoes to get off the table and go to my Blue Eyes. We left to go back to my room. Everyone ate lunch together. After that we just chilled out for a long time. So what don't I know about you yet?" he asked. I like ballet, the rockets, have a few other favorite shows, and the Miami Heat, I answered. Chad and Ella have been my best friends since we were children. They are the reason that I moved here and to live my dream. Anything else that I should know about you. I have a little brother, he replied to me. The group just finished their days at work to head over to the hospital. Our friends arrived there waited until they were called then entered my room. "What am I doing here?' I asked them. After the show backstage you fell and hit your pretty hard, they answered me in unison. That's how you took to Aaron really fast. I turned to look at him. Blue Eyes was really red because he was blushing. My dinner had arrived with the dye for the next test tomorrow. Later on the gang walked into the café to eat. We ate altogether like a family. I read the directions on the dye bag. Keep in the fridge and two cups. Our friends soon made their way back from the café to my room. Chad and Ella both admitted that our apartment isn't really the same without me in it. On the other hand Blaine had mentioned that at the theater it was good but I didn't have my partner in crime. They started to gather their stuff and say goodbye to us because visiting hours are over. Blue Eyes and I changed into our jammies to brush our teeth. I took the CAT scan liquid that night before bed. Later on we exchanged our goodnights to each other then fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 17: CAT SCAN

The next morning I woke up first to play with his perfect blonde hair then go in the bathroom. Blue Eyes wakes up not to long after me to find the teddy next to him on the bed. Seconds after that walks into the bathroom to find me over the toilet puking that morning. He holds my hair and rubs my back. I really need a mom here right now but mine is in Miami. Let's check at my house I am sure that my mom be happy to do it.

Phone convo

Blue Eyes: hey bro how are you? Where's mom?

Bro: Hey Ron. I am good and you.

Blue Eyes: doing well myself but my girlfriend not so much.

Bro: She's in the kitchen.

Blue Eyes: okay. Can you give the phone to her?

Bro: Will do

Blue Eyes: Mom I need your help.

Mom: with what

Blue Eyes: my girlfriend isn't feeling to good and wants a mom here in New York.

Mom: okay. We will be there in 10 minutes. Love you Ron bye.

Blue Eyes: bye mom.

End of convo

My breakfast came in with a nurse. They redressed the cut. Both of us ate and get ready. His parents went to eat in the café then came to my room. He introduced me to them. Good morning kids, they greeted us. Mom and Dad this is my girlfriend Tia. Nice to finally meet both of you this morning. The pleasure is all mines Mr. and Mrs. Tveit. Later on we all made our way to do my CAT scan that morning. Your son has been quite wonderful to these last few days. He protects me like a bodyguard. A few minutes entered the CAT scan room together. The process is the same from yesterday with the same machine. My technician greeted everyone with good morning as a group. Cat scan started promptly at 10:00 am. They stayed at the control panel with her. Everything is already done within an hour. We leave to go back to my room before lunch. Later on his parents went to get lunch from the café. My lunch was delivered to the room. Everyone stops to eat lunch that day. I talked to his parents a little more before I fell asleep. He is my Superman. Just knowing that he is standing next to me makes me even stronger. Moments after entered dreamland with my head resting on his chest and my teddy secure in my arms. So where's my brother? Blue Eyes wondered. He is still in school, they answered him. Later on his parents get ready to leave so they kissed both of us. Mr. and Mrs. Tveit headed in the direction of their home for their younger son got home from school. I woke up not to long after wondering where his parents had gone. My parents just left here. You still need to meet my little brother. I know that can't wait to meet him. "Do you have any pictures of him now?" I asked. Blue Eyes takes out his phone to show me a picture of his brother. He looks like you just a different eye color. Yeah, I know, he replied to me. Everyone else in the group wrapped up what they were doing at work and headed for the hospital. A few nurses passed by to do the dreaded process that I dislike so much. Our friends arrived to spend with us. My dinner comes in as they are leaving to get some for themselves. Blue Eyes and I we normally like sharing it between us. With the gang now sitting down to eat in the café at a table together. I got up to bath and change into something else. Later on they throw away their trash to come back to my room. When he knew that there was someone to be with me in the room went in the bathroom for a bath. Earlier today his parents were had stopped by to see him. I met them they are the sweetest ever. Minutes after he came out of the bathroom saying just like you my Cupcake thank you. All of us chilled out until it was around 7:00pm. They exchanged goodbyes with us to go home. Both of us went into the bathroom to brush our teeth. He allowed me to go first because I am the lady. After I was done with my teeth he went to use the sink. We got in the bed together like we always do. Let's have a little bit of fun with the media's heads. "Are you scheming Cupcake?" he inquired. Damn right I am it's what I do best other than being yours. We are siblings Lillian and Robert Vega at least to the media. As for our families and friends they are the only ones that know otherwise. This plan is crazy enough it just might work for us. Cupcake, you watch way too much Burn Notice. He kissed my forehead then works his way down to my lips to seal the deal with one last kiss while wrapping his arms around me. I fell asleep not long after liking the fact that he is there with me.


	20. Chapter 18: Release Day

The next morning I woke up to use the bathroom then returned to bed. Yay! I finally get to go home today. He wakes up soon after that so we could exchange with each other. Nurses came in with both supplies and my breakfast. They changed the bandage first to put a new one. When they left the room enjoyed my breakfast together. Later on both to get all our stuff together and wait for the paper work to sign. My doctor arrived with all paper work while telling me that I have to get a lot of rest. I start to fill out the paper with all the contact numbers : apartment, cell phone, and condo so the hospital can reach me when the results come in. After I was done handed it back to the doctor to put on the base hat that I used to hide the original bandage. Each of us grabbed our bags to leave the hospital. Seconds later walked to the subway station to get to my apartment. Meanwhile with Kristy and the guys were putting together a little party for me. A few minutes later we got off the subway because we were home. I found my keys to open the door. After I opened the door to put our stuff down by the couch. They were all happy to see that we were home and came to see us. I went into my bedroom to change into something comfy. Everyone ate lunch together in our kitchen split between the table and counter. Later on our friends cleaned up the kitchen for me. Blue Eyes had also changed his clothes using Gabe's bathroom. We were sitting on the couch just chilling for a bit. I got up for my teddy from the bag not to long after that went back to the couch. The gang soon joined us in the family room to watch t v. She looks like she is about fall asleep. Kristy suggested to him Aaron go in her room with her it's over there. He rested me on the bed then turned for the door just to feel my hand pulling him back towards me. Please stay here with me. Okay Cupcake, he answered looking around my room his eyes stopped on the guitar in the corner. I was fast asleep in his arms as he lay there next to me. An hour passes Blaine comes in to check on us by the time he's in my room takes a picture of us. He walks back into the family room to show it to everyone else. Aww! They are so cute together. Later on we wake up from our nap to go back with our friends. Cupcake, you are into music right, he inquired. Of course my uncles own a store back home I used to work in it before moving here. We figured that much saw a guitar in your room, Blue Eyes and Blaine piped. It is four of you right but the band is only three. Also we play guitars. A few minutes later I walked into our kitchen to call my mom. He followed right behind me to wrap his arms around me.

Phone convo

Me: hey mom. How are you?

Mom: Good and you

Me: I just got home today

Mom: Where from?

Me: the hospital

Mom: we know your sister told us

Me: so you also know about my boyfriend.

Mom: no

Me: hold on…. Can't breathe

Mom: okay

Me: [ steps on his foot]

Mom: now

Me: mom[ speaker] mom this is Blue Eyes and vice versa.

Mom: nice to meet you

Blue Eyes: the pleasure is all mines.

Mom: hope you've been treating our little girl well.

Blue Eyes: yes I have

Me: where's daddy?

Mom: he went out with your sister.

Me: okay mom. I love mom

Mom: right back at you T.

Both: bye mom and Mrs. Diaz

Mom: bye kiddos

End of convo

I hung up my cell phone to go back into the family room. Blue Eyes unwraps himself so we could hold hands. My family says hi, I told Gabe and Kristy. All of us just chilled out for a while until Nick and Darry left to go home. We exchanged goodbyes with them. Later on entered the apartment again to sit down on the couch. "Have you done any of the fun stuff yet?" Blue Eyes asked. No, actually I haven't , I answered. Tomorrow morning we can take a walk through Central Park. I would like that very much. Okay Cupcake. Anything else that you would want to do. Follow doctor's orders and rest. He stays a little longer with us. The four of us sat there watching t v. Later on he takes his stuff, says goodbye to us, and leave. I went into my room for a bath that evening. Seriously it feels really good to be back in our apartment. Meanwhile with Blue Eyes in his condo thinking the same thing thought and agreeing with me in his head. A few minutes later gathered in the kitchen ready to eat again. Dinner is finally served. Everyone grabs a chair to sit down and eat. I cleared the table to clean it. My siblings did the rest as I watched them from the counter top. They changed into their jammies to join me in the family room. Sweet T, you that you two are the cutest couple ever, they told me in unison. I am fully aware of that of course the public doesn't know it yet. Let's see how long we can go before they start asking questions to us. I got up to say goodnight to them, brush teeth, and go to sleep. Goodnight sister, they mentioned to me. Finally our apartment feels full again. After they exchanged goodnights to each other and went to bed. This is Blue Eyes first night without me both by his side and in his arms. I took my teddy and hugged it until I fell asleep. We mentally mentioned our goodnight to the ones that weren't with us.


	21. Authors Note: How Broadway beame my home

**Since I have a concussion for the time being in the story. Everyone is each other until I remember something.**

** is Gabe my coworker from the music store/ Eli**

**2. Anna is my little sister Kristy**

**3. Nick/ Darren**

**and last but not least**

**4. Blue Eyes / Dad**

** Just so you guys know Nicknames**

**Anna : Annie , Ella**

**Aaron: pretty self explanatory for me, Ron**

**Corbin: Chad**

**Darren: Blaine**

**Me: T, Sweet T, Sweets, Popstar, Super star**

**Nicholas: Nick**

** Only two of us have more nicknames to come**


	22. Chapter 19: Central Park

All of us woke up at the same time the day. I went into our bathroom to use it and get ready for the day ahead of me took my bag to put a pair of pants in it. Seconds after my bag on the couch to answer the door that morning. Blue Eyes walked in spun me around in a hug while saying Good morning then kissed me so we could go in the kitchen. I put on three cups of coffee in our counter top coffee maker. They greeted each other for about two minutes. Moment after gathered around the table to eat breakfast that morning. I excused myself from the table to put my dirty dishes in the sink and went for the hat that I always wear. The significance of that hat is my bandage covering the cut I got from the concussion is medium sized but it makes me feel very self-conscious about myself in many ways. Blue Eyes will always be there for me like a safety net whenever I feel like I am falling. Later on I returned into the kitchen at the counter watching them wash the dishes. Before leaving the kitchen found a snack to walk with, my keys, and we mentioned goodbyes to my siblings. On our way down to Central Park talked all the way. "How did you sleep last night Cupcake?" he inquired. I slept well but missed having you with me. We walked around the park for an hour and half. Blue Eyes looks at me as a thought pops into his head when I say it out loud I don't feel (pauses)…. Let's go home to the condo. Both of us caught a subway to his place after the walk. He opens the door so we can go in. Please go sit down on the couch. I will bring you some water to drink. Thank you Blue Eyes and nice place you have here. You're welcome Cupcake, he replied. "Have any good movies in your collection that I haven't seen yet?" Of course there's a couple they are over by the t v. Captain America looks like it is going to be a good one. We had something to eat in the kitchen. After that I changed out of the jeans that I was wearing into my shorts. He sets a blanket just in case I fall asleep and set up the movie for us to watch. Both of us sit on the couch in front of his t v. I watched a good portion of it before getting comfortable enough to catch a nap. Blue Eyes opens the blanket to put it over me then decides to wrap his arms me. Seconds after that turned it off because he rather to watch it with me and not alone. While he is still awake next to me whispers in my ear I love you Cupcake. An hour later woke up to take the call from the hospital for my results from both the MRI and CAT scan. My doctor had told me that everything is okay. I turned to Blue Eyes to give him the reply to what he mentioned to me earlier. We've been through a lot since opening night until now. Every time that you're around me a goofy grin is painted on my face that never goes away. All I ever wanted is a guy like you to be with me. I love you so much Blue Eyes. Later on he takes back to the apartment that evening. We entered it together hand in hand to greet my siblings. I went over to his place for a bit after walking. "Am I still in Miami?" I asked. No, you have been living here in New York since last Saturday, Gabe answered pulled me into a hug. The doctor called while I was over there to say that all the results came in and were good. "So anything else happened today?" they asked. My Cupcake didn't feel very well, he replied. I felt like I was going to pass out right there in the middle of Central Park. We understand you Tia. "How are you feeling now?" A lot better than earlier that's for sure. Doctor Blue Eyes took very good care of me like he always will do. You got jokes now, he announced. Of course I do. This means war Cupcake. Humor looks really good on you. Well, I already knew that and so it does on you. Blue Eyes grabs me to start tickling me on the couch of course being super careful that I don't hit my head again. Let's see will reign victorious after this tickle game of ours. My sibling was looking at us like we are crazy. If someone had asked them if they knew us their answer probably would have been "no". When we were done tickling each other I used the bathroom. Later on went back to the couch so we could talk as I lay down on his lap. Gabe and Kristy walked into the kitchen to start cooking dinner. We followed them not to long after in order to set the table. Everyone enjoyed dinner together. After eating cleaned the kitchen since it was all of us pitched in it finished pretty fast that night. I went into my room to take a bath and change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Seconds after was back in the family room with my siblings and boyfriend. Aww! Our lovebirds, they teased us in unison. I cuddled up to as he leaned down to kiss my forehead. Thank you again for dinner it was so good. You're welcome, my siblings replied to him. Bye Anna and Corbin. Cupcake I will see you again tomorrow. I love you bye. He kissed my cheek and gave me a hug as I walked him to the door. Moments after he had left me mentioned goodnight to my siblings then went to bed.


	23. Chapter 20:Frustrations

The next morning woke up to use our bathroom. I had sticky notes on the counter in order to put on our mirror as a reminder. A few minutes later went into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee for everyone to drink. Gabe trailed me shortly after entered the room greeting me Good morning in order to start on breakfast. Later on Kristy came in greeting both of us together. What is up with the sticky notes all over your side of the mirror Sweet T, she asked. Trying so hard to remember things that aren't coming back to me, I answered. Blue Eyes knocks on the door softly of course I run to answer it. Good morning Cupcake, he mentioned closing our door to pick up me for a hug. We entered the kitchen so he could also say hi to Anna and Corbin who are now cooking. Both of us had set the table together. Moments after breakfast had been served that morning. They gathered their stuff to leave our apartment for work and announced goodbye to us. I cleaned off the kitchen table as he stood by the sink washing our dishes. After eating breakfast went into the family room to be on the couch talking to each other. Music always played as a cure for all my problems. Nick walks into the bakery for his breakfast that morning. My coworkers start asking him questions about me. She is finally out of the hospital now; he answered then headed to the theater for work. Back at our apartment that day with us chilling out for a long time. I started playing my guitar while saying that I feel like I am miles away from myself right now. Blue Eyes notices that I am shaking like a leaf as he took my guitar away to put it against the wall prior to me confessing my last thought. "Where can I find a cover for you Cupcake?" he inquired. Just take the one from my bed and bring that one for me, I replied. At first I was refused but eventually gave in. He slowly moves closer to me so that he could pull me into his chest. Tears started streaming down my face like a waterfall. As he comforted me saying I am here and rubbing my back. Within minutes his t shirt was tear stained took it off to let it dry. Seconds after laid back down so I could rest my head on his chest as he kissed me. Both of us talked for a bit longer. I started crying again soon. A few minutes later fell asleep listening to his heartbeat. This meltdown last for least two hours. Everyone else in the group enjoyed lunch. Hours passed I woke up got off the couch to find something to eat and he followed me into the kitchen. We ate at the table together in our kitchen before my siblings got home from work. Competition mode took over our family room for an hour or two. His t shirt is now dry so he puts it back on that afternoon. I turned on video to play against my boyfriend. We sat down there playing Tekken in which I won 6 rounds in. Blue Eyes only won maybe won 2 rounds. Later on we just watched t v for the remainder of the time. Kristy came home from work greeting Good evening lovebirds. We head into the kitchen to start dinner. She goes into our bathroom for a bath. Meanwhile back in the kitchen cooking and setting the table. Gabe just finished up with his last class at the studio to lock up and come home. A few minutes later arrived homes to walk into the kitchen to put his keys down. We greeted him in unison. He replied with Hey Lovebirds then enters his room to take a bath. Kristy soon joins us in the kitchen and talks to us. "How was your day here today?" she asked. Our day was pretty good, we answered her in unison. I played my guitar for a few minutes that's why it is now against the wall in our family room. All of us had stayed in the kitchen to clean it up after eating that night. Seconds later just relaxed in the family room. Blue Eyes started to say his goodbyes to us so he could leave. If you need anything just call me or text me Cupcake. We hugged and kissed each other as he was being let out of the apartment. Let me put the cover and guitar back in my room. I decided to also change while I was already in there putting the stuff back. Later on returned to the couch where my siblings were sitting down. "How were your days at work?" I asked. They were very busy, Gabe and Kristy replied. We exchanged our goodnights to each other. I went into my room straight to the bathroom so I could brush my teeth. Later on my siblings followed behind me. Everyone meets up in dreamland that night.


	24. Chapter 21: Back To Work

Gabe wakes up to get ready for work the next morning. Later on enters our kitchen to make breakfast for us to eat. I gathered my all stuff to go into our bathroom for a bath and get dressed. After entered my room for the bag and my phone to put it on the couch. Seconds later joined Gabe in the kitchen to make coffee for them. We exchanged greetings to each other with hugs and kisses. "Didn't the doctor tell you to get a lot of rest?" he asked. Yes, I have been doing that since Saturday, I answered. "Where do you think you're going today sister?" he questioned. I am going to work, made the coffee, and took out my lunch. Kristy soon wakes up for a bath also to get ready for work. She walks into the kitchen greeting us both with good morning. We sat down at the table to eat breakfast that morning. All of us soon headed out the door for the subway station to get to work. I walked through the bakery's door to go inside greet everyone and sign in. Welcome back both customers and coworkers alike mentioned to me. Moments after Nick enter to pick up his regular breakfast order. T, it's so good to see you back here. He kisses me and turns to one of my coworkers keep a close eye on her if anything happens please call us. Later on he arrives to the theater for work. Blue Eyes is now on his way across town heading towards the theater. Moments after walks in the theater to receive a greeting much like mine "Welcome back" everyone chanted. As for the guys they greeted each other to sit down and eat. It feels so good to be back, we mentioned in unison to our coworkers. Later on back at the bakery putting together food boxes as one of my friends' orders to fill them to sell. Everyone takes a lunch break and enjoys it. I threw away my trash after eating in the bin. You really look tired now Tia. Let me take you to the staff lounge in the back for a nap and in there with you. She kept a very watchful eye on me. After that nap woke up refreshed and went back to work. I make some more boxes then 2:30 pm rolled around signed out, mentioned goodbye, and put on the hat to leave. Seconds after go on a subway for our apartment that evening. When it had arrived at the station exited it to walk a block or two toward our building. I entered the front door went to our mailbox and checked the mail. Moments after opened our apartment to go inside the afternoon then headed to the kitchen to put down both the mail and my keys. I took a bath to change my clothes. After finishing with that just chilled out in front of the t v. Within minutes heard a knock at the door. Blue Eyes came home to spend some time with me. He enters greeting me as I return it back to him closing the door. Both of us sit on the couch together watching t v. Later on we went into the kitchen to wash the dishes. After finishing with the dishes conversed about our days at work. [Yawed] I missed you so much today; I mentioned falling asleep on myself in his arms. He kissed my forehead and replied me too Cupcake. Kristy walks into the apartment greeting us with good evening. She just fell asleep a few minutes ago. I don't really want to move she looks so comfortable here, he verbalized. Kristy went to take a bath then so she could start on dinner. Moments after Gabe arrived home greeting everyone in the apartment. He enters the kitchen to put down keys. "Are you staying for dinner again tonight Aaron?" she asked. Of course I would love too, Blue Eyes replied to her. My brother went off for bath then helped set the table for dinner. Seconds after slowly woke up from my second nap to see a pair of blue eyes looking at me. A quick interesting game of questions and answers starts. "What is your all-time favorite drink?" he asked. Is it coffee. No, I never liked coffee much. It is actually hot chocolate, I answered. "How many sports do you play?" I questioned. Well, there's only two baseball and football, he answered me. Moments after all of us had gathered around the table for dinner that night. Everyone eats dinner together while doing some more talking. When we were done eating dinner double team to clean up the whole kitchen. Gabe and Kristy wash the dishes in sink. As for Blue Eyes and I worry about the kitchen table. Later on we all entered the family room together. I went to change into my jammies. Seconds after returned to the family room so they could continue the question and answer game from earlier that afternoon.

Blue Eyes: "What about your friendship to my Cupcake?"

Gabe and Kristy: since we were children.

Blue Eyes: "How did you guys first meet?

Gabe and Kristy: we worked at Disney Channel then also did God spell on Broadway,

Blue Eyes: Really

Gabe and Kristy: yeah

End of convo

He exchanged goodnights with us to leave and head home. I walked him to the door and told him to text. Blue Eyes hugged me ever so tight and quickly slipped a kiss in before putting me back on the ground. My siblings went off to get into their jammies. Sweet T, both of you makes a cute couple, they mentioned to me. I know that already just not ready to tell the world to know yet. Gabe and the guys are a huge part of this plan. We are going to a brother and sister duo named Robert and Lillian Vega.

Text convo

Blue Eyes: Cupcake, I am home

Me: okay. I love you

Blue Eyes: always love you

Me: good night

Blue Eyes: Bye

Me: bye

End of convo

I say goodnight to Gabe and Kristy then go into my room to brush my teeth and go to sleep.


	25. Chapter 22: Mid Week Show

Kristy woke up to get ready for work that morning. After that she goes into the kitchen to start on breakfast. I took my bath and got dressed. A few minutes later went into the kitchen to the coffee. Good morning sissy, Kristy greeted as I entered the room. Gabe soon followed with his arrival that morning. The three of us enjoyed eating together. Later on we had gathered our stuff to leave for work. I entered the door our quaint little bakery greeted everyone then went to the back to sign in and put down my stuff. Blaine picked his order for breakfast that morning. Just so you know we have a show tonight, T. Okay I'll text Nick to see if he wants to do something with me. Thank you for telling me. He kisses me then leaves towards the theater. My guys greet each other than eat. Tomorrow's the big day for you two have anything planned yet. It's all planned out but my lips are sealed. As for our friends they were very busy. I am taking orders at our counter for food and drinks at the moment. Lunch time rolls around pretty fast. Everyone enjoys it eating together.

Text convo

Me: hey Nate

Blaine: Hey T

Me: How are you?

Blaine: Good and you

Me: same here….. Found out this morning that Blue Eyes is working tonight

Blaine: okay

Me: he usually spends some time with me after work

Blaine: sounds like you want to hang out

Me: yeah

Blaine: so where do you want to go?

Me: I need to get a gift for him

Blaine: what for?

Me: our anniversary is tomorrow

Blaine: almost forgot about that

Me: want me to come over to the studio or will you pick me up at the bakery.

Blaine: bakery at 2:35pm

Me: okay bye Nate

Blaine: bye pop star

End of convo

I threw my trash away in the bin and put my phone away in my bag. After returned back to the customers at the counter to help them. For the next hour and a half worked. Later on signed out and got my stuff to leave. Nate came to pick me up after he left work. Both of us headed off in the direction of a perfect gift for my better half. He suggested a few good ones. A few minutes later passed in front of a store's window did a double take then went inside the store with Nate. I saw a nice glass blown arrangement in the shape of a heart and brought it. Now the only needed was something to put it in. We stopped by Walgreens to find a box. Moments after that headed towards the subway station together for one to our apartment. We got off at our stop to walk up to the building. I checked the mail then opened the door so we could go inside. Later on went into the kitchen to put down the mail and my keys. There are video games if you want to play them or my guitar. His eyes lit up brighter then Christmas lights so he picked the guitar. I went in my room to take a bath. After dressing came back with the guitar and handed it to him. Nate was so happy. There is already so much that both Blaine and I have in common. Our love for music, friends, New York, and the fact that we both go to church. Later on my sibling arrived home from that day. "What are you doing here Nick?" They asked surprised. Aaron had to work tonight so Tia asked me to hang out, he answered. Moments after we changed the room that we were in. Kristy started on dinner as Blaine washed the dishes. I set our little kitchen table. All of us ate dinner gathered around the table. Seconds later clean the kitchen to go into the family room together. We sat on the couch talking to each other. Thank you for dinner Anna, he mentioned. You're welcome Nick, she answered. I have to go now. We exchanged our goodbye with him. Blaine left to go home. Meanwhile at the theater as the show is now coming to an end. The guys change into their clothes to head home. I went into my room to change and put back my guitar. When I was finished with that hung out some more with my siblings in the family room. Moments had passed then a text came in from Blue Eyes.

Text Convo

Blue Eyes: hey Cupcake

Me: Hey Blue Eyes

Blue Eyes: How are you?

Me: good and you.

Blue Eyes: very tired

Me: okay

Blue Eyes: who stayed with you today?

Me: the other Blaine

Blue Eyes: you mean Nick

Me: both of us had fun

Blue Eyes: okay

Me: how was your show?

Blue Eyes: long

Me: go bath and eat something

Blue Eyes: Roger that

Me: missed you today

Blue Eyes: So did I Cupcake

Me: I will be here when you're done

Blues Eyes: AL righty then

We talk and watch t v in family room. Meanwhile with him in the condo relaxing to eat dinner that night. Seconds later continues texting me on the phone.

Me: you are back

Blue Eyes: of course tell your siblings that I say hi

Me: will do

Blue Eyes: sounds good

Me: they send it back to you

Blue Eyes: I am about to go to sleep

Me: goodnight Blue Eyes

Blue Eyes: goodnight Cupcake

Me: I love you. Bye

Blue Eyes: love you 2. Bye

End of convo

Minutes after we also had mentioned our goodnights to each other so we could head into our bedroom. As time passed we met up dreamland that night.


	26. Chapter 23: Anniversary

It's been a week since we officially started dating and so far he's hit every pitch that I've thrown his way. Our first date hasn't happened yet because we both think that I would forget it. Gabe wakes up to get ready for work. Seconds after enters the kitchen to start on breakfast. I made my bed to go take a bath of my own in the bathroom and got dressed. Later on I walked into the kitchen greeting Gabe good morning. You look glowing today sister, he mentioned to me. Moments after put some coffee to brew for my siblings to drinks. Kristy soon arrived in the kitchen fully dressed. All of us sat down at the table to eat. We headed to the door to work after eating together. I walked into the bakery that morning greeted everyone, put my things in the back, and signed in. Nick passed by not to long after to pick up breakfast. He went straight off to work. They greeted each other after sat down to eat in the pits. Meanwhile back at the bakery where I am taking order from our customers for both food and drinks. Gabriel and Kristen are also very busy at their workplaces. Everyone takes their lunch break to eat. I am threw away my trash seconds later to wash my hands and get back to work. Before you know it was 2:30pm arrives that evening. Moments after signing our and mentioning goodbye to my coworkers. I sang an upbeat song on the way to catch a subway home. Later on it had reached my stop so got off walked into our building checked the mail to go up to the apartment. After entered the kitchen to put down the mail and my keys. I went into my room for a quick bath to change into some home clothes. Moments after walked into the family room with the gift in my hand to put it on the coffee table then returned to the kitchen to wash the dishes within minutes my cell phone starts buzzing a text message is coming in on it for me.

Texting

Blue Eyes: Hey Cupcake

Me: Hey Blue Eyes

Blue Eyes: How are you?

Me: Good and you

Blue Eyes: Same here…. I just got home from will be over in ten.

Me: Okay

Blue Eyes: Happy Anniversary Cupcake

Me: you remembered

Blue Eyes: Of course ….. I love you

Me: Happy Anniversary ….. Love you always

End of texting

I relaxed in front of our t v with a snack to eat. There is a knock on the door within seconds it was my Blue Eyes. He came into the apartment door as I closed it behind him. Both of us exchanged greetings then gifts came next. "Is it possible for New York to have a heat wave during spring time?" We had a very passionate make out session. Later on opened the gifts that were received from each other. Blue Eyes had gotten me a nice picture frame and a varsity jacket. " Do you like it Cupcake?" he asked. Yes I can do one better than that I love it, I replied to him. Corbin knows your size so he helped me pick it out. After he opened his gift from me. "What about you?" I inquired. I also love my gift, he answered. ''So what it is for?" I got it for the fireplace mantle in your condo. Later on my siblings entered our apartment from work greeting us good evening Lovebirds and Happy Anniversary. Thank You so much, we piped in unison. You're welcome, they had answered them. Kristen and I went into the kitchen to start on dinner. While the guy played video games in the family room together." How was my Cupcake as a little kid?" he asked. Back in the day she was very talented also had her nose in a book. Gabe took out his wallet to show my boyfriend a picture of me. Wow! She still looks the same just a bit older, he exclaimed. Meanwhile with us in the kitchen having our own conversation about fashion. A few minutes later the guys walked in to help set the table. Everyone eats dinner where ever they are at that point in time. Gabe, I heard from a little birdie that you have some serious style. After dinner stayed in the kitchen for a bit then entered our family room with Blue Eyes following me. The two of us sat on the couch cuddling with each other. My sibling soon joined us on the couch to turn on the t v. I got up to change into my jammies for bed and took my gifts into my room with me. Later on returned to my last position on the couch to get comfortable

Again. All of us watched some t v together that night. He says goodbye to my siblings and takes his gift. Cupcake goodbye he says to me taking my hand so I could take him to the door. We kissed and hugged each other. I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth for that night. A few minutes came back out to say goodnight to my siblings. The group including my little sister back home all got ready for bed. Everyone enters dreamland not to long after together that night.


	27. Chapter 24: Rumors

Kristen woke up to get ready for work. After enters the kitchen to make our breakfast. We took our baths also to head into the kitchen to Kristen for breakfast. I made the coffee in order for them to drink it. All of us exchanged greetings before eating. Later on grabbed all our stuff to leave for work that morning. On my way to the bakery in the subway overheard quite a few conversations on this particular topic " Who is Aaron Tveit's mystery woman?" New York is finally talking about me. I arrived to work greeted everyone, put my stuff in the lounge, and signed in that morning. Nate came to pick up their breakfast. He greeted me with a kiss and took their order from me. Thank you T, he mentioned to me. You're welcome anything Nate, I answered. Damn! Those pesky reporters and paparazzi are already all up in our relationship. Later on he arrived at the theater for work that morning. The guys greeted each other to start eating. Nick told him you know that everyone is trying to figure out who you are dating. Whenever I go out doing something I am always caught with Gabriel, Blaine, or Nick. They are beyond confused right now and I am having way too much with this project. If we are out together that is very seldom we wouldn't hold hand at all. My face is always hidden under the hat. There are a few people who still don't know who he is so we are pretty safe. Both of us assume our roles as Lillian and Robert Vega. Seconds after overheard a conversation between three of our regulars standing in line.

Conversation:

Person 1: Where is she from?

Person 2: I think Texas

Person 3: She has brown hair

Person 1: Yes and brown eyes to match

Person 3: Tall or Short

Person 2: somewhere in the middle

Person 1: Where does she live now?

Person 2: Right here in New York

End of Conversation

I pulled one of my coworkers into the lounge. She closed the door behind her so no one could hear us. Those customers are onto me. " Why do you say that Tia?" She asked. Our relationship status is a secret only the people we want to know about it who told. I know how hard it is to date in Hollywood from t v. Blue Eyes is my first and I don't want anything to miss it up. We know that Tia that's why it wasn't any of us that mentioned it to someone. Everyone takes lunch to enjoy it. After I throw away all my trash in the bin, wash my hands, and get back to work. I bussed some tables for customers to use as they ordered food. Before you know it is now 2:30 pm so I mentioned goodbye to everyone in the bakery. Moments after that went straight toward the subway station to catch one home that evening. I arrived home to check the mailbox, locked it, and went in our apartment to put it down in the kitchen with my keys. When I was done with that entire head into my room for a bath to change out of the clothes I was wearing all day. Blue Eyes knocks on the door not to long after so I went to answer it. Each of us exchanged greeted to each other. You made me famous. I already know Darren told me about it over breakfast. Also I know that he get it from your bakery and I love it too. We went into the kitchen to wash all the dishes in our sink. Later on just sit down cuddling on the couch. Kris soon walks into the apartment greeting us Good Evening Lovebirds. Evening Kris and Anna, we replied to her. She goes into the kitchen to put her keys down. I want you to sleep over tomorrow night Please. Aright then Cupcake I will do that just for you. Later on we head into the kitchen to start on dinner that night with each other. Eli enters a few minutes later we know that because we hear his keys jingle. He walks into the kitchen to greet us while kissing my cheek. They exchanged rooms with each other so Eli goes in his room for a bath. Meanwhile as Kris is helping us set the table for dinner? Everyone sat down around it and ate dinner together. After eating we all cleaned up the kitchen. Seconds later in the family room chilling on the couch. T, you two are getting ready serious and pretty fast. He is always here with you unless there is a night show. I know ever since the concussion happened Blue Eyes rather to be around or have someone else with me if he can't be. Aww! He is just protecting you and being a good boyfriend since it is a part of his job description. Later on he told goodbyes to all of us so he could leave and head home. We kissed and gave a hug to each other. I entered my room to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Seconds after that joined Eli and Kris who were still on the couch. " How were your days at work?" I asked them. There were busier than ever , they answered me. Later on I mentioned goodnight to them each with a kiss and went to bed. The gang soon joined me in La land that night.


	28. Chapter 25: Dance Class shows

I woke up for my first private dance class since I am in New York then entered the to make coffee for my siblings to drink that morning. Eli soon follows my lead and walks into the kitchen saying good morning sissy and started on breakfast. The others also got up all expect Kris who stayed home. " Are you ready for your first dance class?" he asked. " Of course I am Eli since the day I got here, I replied. Moments after sat down at the table to eat our breakfast. I excused myself from the table to get my stuff and put on the hat. Eli takes his keys as we followed him into the family room. Meanwhile with Blue Eyes and Nick who just got to work that morning for their shows. Within minutes Eli and I are on a subway heading towards the dance studio. Later on we arrived at the studio to open it and let the first class start which is Hip Hop. Hip Hop class was for paying customers only. The only class starts with a warm up. I watched while controlling the music. Hip Hop class is almost over but first they had to cool down. All the students leave the studio shortly after class finished that day. Eli starts teaching me the dance routine that he just did with his first class. The assistant took my spot at the boom box. We did it in half speed the first few times. I picked it up pretty fast which shocked both my brother and the assistant. Eli notices that I am not looking so good. He gives the assistant a signal to stop and get a bottle of water for me to drink. I want to go home I mentioned in a whining 4 year old voice. They hated for doing that a lot as a kid. A few minutes later Eli gave their studio keys to the assistant to lock up. We arrived home from the studio to chill out. Everyone ate lunch wherever they were at the moment. Across town at the theater as the last show was now going to end for the day. Blue Eyes, Nick, and their coworkers got changed to go home after a long day at work. He take a bath as his gets home the evening to eat lunch and then pack some clothes in a bag. Moments after he is on our doorstep waiting to be let in . I answer the door for him closing it behind him as he hugs me. Blue Eyes greet them while I put his stuff in my room. Later on joined them there on the couch sitting next to him and playing with that hair. He falls asleep within minutes. The three of us go into the kitchen to start on dinner that night. I set the kitchen table as my siblings are cooking dinner at the stove. Blaine is now locking up the family owned recording studio and heading home. Moments after that semi long the my boyfriend took enters the kitchen into see if my siblings his friends needed help with anything that night. We all sat down around the table for dinner. " How was your first class this morning?" they asked. The class was very exciting and I helped out for the first half. Everyone else left then it was my turn to show what I have, I answered. Dinner time is almost finished for us that night. I cleaned off the table while Ella was in the kitchen washing the dishes in our sink. As for the guys both of them took the garbage from the apartment to the dumpster on the way down there Blue Eyes and Eli talked to each other. She was fine until a few minutes before class ended today. Almost all of the color had drained out of her face, Eli told him. So I brought her home and let her rest. Later on we were all sitting on the couch watching t v and chilling. I walked into my room for another bath to change the clothes that I was wearing. Moments after returned looking comfy in my jammies. All of us also talked for a long time and continued to watching a show. I mentioned my goodnights to them at the same time and brushed my teeth to get in bed. Everyone else in the apartment slowly gets ready for bed. They say goodnight to each other. Blue Eyes entered my room quietly to get into bed with me of course wrapping his lovely arms around me. I cuddled up to him with teddy as his eyes began to close. The group also joined us in dreamland.


	29. Chapter 26: Memory's Back

Sunday morning around 1:45 am got out of his grip to replace teddy for my body. I sat up in bed once again shaking. Everything that happened last week hit me like a ton of bricks. Seconds after Blue Eyes woke up rubbing his eyes to join me. Please just hold me in your arms.

"Cupcake, what is my favorite?" he asked. I really don't know the answer to that question, I answered him. After that question fell back to sleep with a kiss on my forehead and his arms around me again. Chad and Ella get up at the same time to eat breakfast. We slept in for a little bit longer because we were up first that morning.

Later on around 9:00 are woke up to have breakfast in the kitchen. Both of us entered holding hands to greet my siblings good morning. Morning our lovebirds, they answered us. "How did you first meet?" he asked. We met the first day of school back in kindergarten, I answered him.

You remember that far back Sweet T. So does this mean that your memory is back now? All of us finished eating breakfast to clean up the kitchen. "Can we go see your parents today?" I asked turning to Blue Eyes. Of Course they will be happy for some company. Both of us went upstairs to get ready that morning.

Across town at his parents' house where Mama Tveit just finished cooking lunch in order to bake some cookies. Later on we mentioned goodbye to my siblings. On the way over there took four subways. Finally we arrived at the station to walk a few blocks towards his house. We are now on the doorstep ringing their doorbell.

Mr. Tveit answers the front door to let us in the house. " What are you guys doing here?" he sounded surprised. I wanted to see you again, I answered him. Come on in kids and have a seat. Minutes after Mrs. Tveit entered the room with Jon.

We greeted their parents together. Blue Eyes took his brother into the kitchen. Please don't touch her head. I stayed in the family room talking with to their parents. She had a mild concussion last week at my show.

Later on they joined us back in the family room. I was holding onto Blue Eyes for dear life. My guards were up so high. Jon sat there observing how I am with his older brother. Seconds passed by I am finally ready to introduce myself to him. My name is Tia but he calls me Cupcake.

I am Jon Tveit. It's nice to meet you. No, the pleasure is all mines. We gave each other a huge hug. I saw a picture of you in the hospital. Oh , my brother did that really fast, he mentioned to me.

Lunch is ready to eat. All of us had followed Mrs. Tveit into the kitchen to sit at the table. Everyone enjoyed lunch time together. " How did your nickname become Cupcake?" they asked looking at me with curious looks on their faces. When I was in the hospital my coworkers brought some of them for me to eat and your brother/ son saw me eat it that's how I became Cupcake, I replied to them. After eating lunch that afternoon offered to help Mrs. Tveit with the dishes in their sink. No, Tia you came here to spend time with us, she told me.

Kids when you're ready for dessert there's cookies on the counter. I looked at both the walls and mantle of the fireplace to see them covered with pictures of my boyfriend and Jon when they were growing up as kids. Seconds after looking at all the pictures we decided that it was time for cookies and milk. All three of us went into the kitchen to sit down at the table with the plate of cookies in front of us and glasses of milk. Jon and I had some bonding time with each other.

His brother was so happy that we had hit it off so he was grinning from ear to eat. Jon when I am out of town for work you is going to be my eyes and ears for her, Blue Eyes told him. We exchanged both phones and phone numbers then took a picture of each other to save as contact Id. " Can you please take a picture of us for the background?" I mentioned. A few minutes later handed Jon my cell phone so he could snap the picture. Thank you Jon, we replied to him. You're welcome lovebirds.

" Do you have any siblings?" Jon asked. Yes, a little sister named Kristy, I answered. All of us exchanged goodbyes to each other. I never saw my brother act like that around a girl until he met you, Jon mentioned giving me a hug. We went straight to the subway station for one to my apartment.

Later on we got off the subway because we are home from his parents' house. I opened the door so we could go inside the apartment. They greeted us with good evening Lovebirds as we walked in. Evening Chad and Ella, we replied to them. I excused myself to take a nice bath and change into something comfy. Seconds after that returned to our family room where Blue Eyes was sitting on the couch.

My siblings were quite busy in the kitchen cooking dinner. Back in the family room with us talking about events that happened earlier that day. " How did you like my brother?" he asked. Jon was excellent and handsome just like you, I answered. Thank you my Cupcake. You're welcome to both of you. Despite my hesitation at first with him but eventually I went over to greet him.

Moments after back in the kitchen with my siblings almost done making dinner that night. Both of us soon went into the kitchen to help set the table. Everyone enjoys dinner with each other even though we might not physically be together at that time. After partaking in dinner that night went ahead to cleaning up the kitchen and washing our dirty dishes. When our kitchen is finally spotless with everything back in its place.

Later on we entered the family room together as a group to chill out on the couch. He puts an arm around me as Ella turns on the t v set so we can find something to watch on it. The group ends up watching Full House re runs. Blue Eyes walks into my room during a commercial break to get the overnight bag. When he came back out exchanged goodnights with both Anna and Corbin.

I followed him to our front door where he mentioned goodbye with a long hug and quick kiss on my forehead. Blue Eyes left after doing that to be on the way home from our long day. Later on I decided to change into my jammies that night. When I was done doing that joined my siblings in the family room once again just for a little bit more time. I finally met his little brother today when we were over at his parents' house.

Aaron has a little brother, they mentioned looking at me shocked. Yeah, his name is Jon Tveit, I replied to them. Seconds after all of us exchanged our goodnight to each other. I brushed my teeth before getting into my bed. All my family, boyfriend, and friends joined me in dreamland.


	30. Chapter 27: Song

I woke up for a bath to get ready for work in the morning. When I was done got dressed to grab my bag. A few minutes later to make breakfast and coffee. Ella wakes up to go straight to the bathroom so she could get ready second. Later on she had made her way into our kitchen greeting Good morning Sweet T. Morning Annie, I replied to her with a hug. Meanwhile with Chad who just got finished making his bed.

He went in the bathroom for a bath then got his stuff together for work. Seconds after Chad had joined us in the kitchen in the kitchen for breakfast greeting " Good morning sisters" giving each of us a kiss. Morning Chad, we replied back in unison. Chad, Annie, Nate, Jon, and I ate breakfast together. We grabbed our stuff to leave the apartments and house for both school and work.

Moments after that I arrived at work greeted everyone then went to the back in order to sign in and put my stuff down. I prepared Blaine's regular order for him after doing some of our customers. Blaine enters to walk up to our counter pay for the order and greeted me. He exited the bakery to go to work. A few minutes later arrived at the theater that morning to start working.

Blaine and Blue Eyes first greet each other. They sat down to eat breakfast in the pits before rehearsal had started for the day. After they were finished eating joined their cast mates on the stage. Rehearsals went from 8:45 to 11:15 am that morning. When rehearsal were done they changed back into their regular clothes again to leave. Everyone stops a little for a lunch break to enjoy it. No matter what location they are around the city. During lunch start working on a new hit as a melody slowly comes to me. Lunch time is close to a finish now. I got up to throw away my trash in the bin and put the notebook in my bag. After I returned the bakery to bus some tables and work at our counter. Moments had passed I went in the lounge to sign out and came back with my things in order to say goodbye to the bakery. My work day officially done right now. On my way to catch a subway over to our apartment. Later on as I got off at the station that evening with other people.

I went inside the building to our mailbox for mail then head upstairs to our apartment. Seconds after that opened the door home sweet home. When I was done closed the door went into the kitchen to put down both the mail and my keys. A few minutes later entered my room for a bath and changed the clothes that I am wearing. I am now continuing writing my song. There is a knock at our door that afternoon which brings me back down to earth. Blue Eyes came over to spend time with me. I walk over to our front door to let him come in. We exchanged our greetings to each other then went over to the couch holding hands to sit down together. " Can you please help me with something?" I asked. Okay Cupcake, What is it? He replied to me. Right now I am struggling to find an awesome harmony for this song in my head. Blue Eyes took the notebook from me to look at it.

Me:

Every time that you kiss me

Passion takes over our bodies

It is always more magical then the first time

You just make me feel special

Blue Eyes:

When we are apart

Only one the I crave

Is wanting you in my arms

The smell of your hair is like Vanilla

Both:

I am his melody

And he is my harmony

The two of us

Make up a perfect couple

One day we will take over the world

Me:

Finally found someone

To love me and treat me like a princess

Oh yeah

Blue Eyes:

It took me years before I fell in love

Until you showed up at my theater

Now everything is awesome

Both:

Yesterday doesn't matter anymore

Our future together is

Sweeter than a cinnamon roll

Me:

I love you

Blue Eyes:

Always going to love you

Me:

The only song that keeps playing

In my head all day

Like it is on repeat

That drives me to be better

Oh my Cupcake where in the world did you learn how to sing like that. I took classes as a kid with a voice teacher and in addition also was a part of choir at both church and school. " Have you thought about being on Broadway?" he asked. No, I haven't got that far yet, I replied to him. Darren and I will be glad to help you with that Cupcake. You don't need to be scared of anything. Later on we sung it again together for what felt like 2 very long minutes.

Annie came home from work that evening shocked but excited to have found me singing with him. Good evening Lovebirds. " Are you two our new central heating system?" she inquired. No, we are certainly not that at all, we answered her and Evening. Both of you are heating up this apartment. You sound amazing together, she complimented us. I will be in the kitchen after taking my bath. We just talked for the rest of the time after finishing the song. Chad arrived home from work sweating greeted us saying Good evening Lovebirds. Each of us replied back to him with the same greeting. He went into his room for a bath leaving us in the family room. Later on Annie started cooking dinner so we kept her company and set the table. After his long bath joined us in our kitchen to greet Ella. Everyone sat down at the table ready to eat. We talked about our days were at school and work. Dinner lasted for about 40 minutes. After eating cleared the entire kitchen together that night.

Upon finishing in the kitchen went into our family room to relax. I entered my room to change into my jammies. Later on returned to our couch which I was sitting on minutes before with my boyfriend and siblings. I purposely left the notebook opened on our coffee table. Chad and Ella both read it together at the same time. Wow! Sister this is amazing, they exclaimed in unison. Seconds later Blue Eyes exchanged goodbyes and goodnights with them. I got up to show him to the front door. Cupcake, have a goodnight and goodbye I love you. We kissed so he could go home. Since I was already up went to brush my teeth. Moments after doing that returned to say goodnight to my siblings. Everyone else soon follows the lead left by me. The remainder of our group got ready for bed. A few minutes later the joined me in dreamland that night.


	31. Chapter 28: Hanging Out With Jon

Chad woke up to bath and get ready for work. Meanwhile with Ella and I taking turns using the bathroom. I picked out my outfit and made the bed while waiting for her to be done. She went into our kitchen that morning where Chad had been making breakfast for us greeting Good morning. After she left the bathroom I went in for a bath to get ready for work. I arrived in the kitchen make some coffee for them to drink. Good morning Sweet T, they greeted me with kisses . Morning siblings, I replied back to them. Annie, Chad, Nate, and I had enjoyed breakfast together. Seconds later grabbed our stuff to be out the door. We had split up that morning to head in our different directions for work. I arrived at the bakery to greet both customers and staff, made it to the back to put down my stuff, and sign in. Later on returned to the counter just in for Blaine's arrival was on the way to work. We exchanged greeting to each other as I put their order on the counter for a hug. He appears at their theater not to long after walked in for work. They greeted each other first before eating breakfast together. Meanwhile back at the bakery where it is now getting busy that day. Orders are being produced really fast. Lunch time is finally approaching all over the country and world. Everyone takes a break to eat and enjoy their lunch.

Texting with Jon

Me: Hey Jon

Jon: Hey T

Me: How are you?

Jon: Good and you

Me: doing well

Jon: " Are you up for hanging out?"

Me: yeah. Is your brother okay with it

Jon: of course

Me: dinner. The restaurant is your choice

Jon: okay

Me: " What time does your class finish?"

Jon: 1:45 pm

Me: Already. See you soon then. I have to get back to work now.

Jon: " Where am I suppose to meet you?"

Me: at the bakery. Bye J

Jon: Bye T

End of Chat

When we were done eating lunch threw away our trash in the bin to wash our hands. After all of us returned to our assigned posts for that day. I was bussing dirty tables from customers that left and refilling coffee mugs. Jon's last afternoon class had finished at NYU. Seconds after hopped on a subway for the bakery. He arrived not to long after to pick me up from work. T, I heard a voice approaching me from behind wrapping his arms around my waist. I rested the coffee on the table that I was working on at that moment in time. We greeted each other with a hug and kiss. Later on entered the staff lounge to get my stuff and signed out for the day. One of my coworkers offered him some coffee to drink as he was waiting for me to be done. I returned back to the room before leaving to mention goodbye to everyone that evening. Later on we were goofing off and talking like two teen angers. " Are you an only child?" he asked me. No, I have a younger sister named Kristen back in Miami, I replied to him. She still lives with my parents. "So do you have anyone else here besides us?" Yes my best friends Chad and Ella, I mentioned. Jon had picked out the restaurant with outdoor so we could watch the sunset. A few minutes later the waiter passed by to take our full order. Meanwhile with everyone else getting home from work that day. They went to take their baths. Ella starts cooking dinner that night. As Chad is washing the dishes from breakfast. Moments after our waiter come back with the food and drinks. We all ate dinner together as a big happy family. After we were done eating he paid for our meal. I gave him my bag to put in his school bag. We are now leaving the restaurant. Cameron's last class at NYU is now over for the night. He is heading home from school when he sees us. The friends talk to each other for a long time. Jake robbed a woman who is 5 months pregnant with twins which are their 2nd and 3 rd children. So feeling like a super hero jumped in and got the woman her purse back. She wrote down her phone number on a piece of paper and put it in my hand saying thank you to me for helping her. When I have the twins please come to the hospital. Jake turns a few minutes later on me in attack mode. I put up a good long fight just to get him off of me. My cell phone went off in Jon's bag at the same time.

Text message

Blue Eyes: Cupcake, please answer me?

End of chat

Jon repeating this to himself please don't touch her head. The guy punched me in the stomach hard. A few minutes later decided to touch my head. This made Jon very mad. Calm down buddy, he told his best friend. I was doubled over for a long time just trying to catch my breath. Jon shortly after that came over to me and put his hand out in order for me to go in his arms. I break down completely to be consoled by him. Among the many witnesses there was a coffee store owner that invited us in their store to sit down. He was still holding me just closer than ever. A waitress came over with two drinks for the guys. " Why is Tia holding on so tightly to you man?" Cam asked. She is my brother girlfriend, he whispered to his friend. I stopped crying just in time to order a drink. Jon took out my bag so he could hand it back to me. Thank you for dinner and consoling me just now. You're welcome T, he replied back to me. I took out my pen, paper, and phone. My phone screen had 23 text messages and 8 missed calls from Blue Eyes. Seconds after that wrote on my pad: I feel hurt and much violated right now. When I was finished gave it to Jon. After I asked him" Who is that guy?" He is my best friend Cam from school. Later on I exchanged my introduction with him. We paid for our drinks separately before leaving the store. Cameron offers to walk with us that night. Moments after we arrived to the condo in order to go inside it. Both of us mentioned our goodbyes to Cameron. He had continued to his own place. Jon and I entered the condo together greeting my boyfriend and his brother with Good evening. I found my way over to the couch to lay down on it. Meanwhile with the guys in the kitchen talking about to each other. She is hurt really bad from a fight that happened after dinner tonight. Pain took over my body from head to toe at that moment. A few minutes later Blue Eyes the family to get my phone. He dialed Ella's phone number and waited for it to ring.

Phone call

Blue Eyes: Hey Anna. How are you? Where's Corbin?

Ella: Hey Aaron. Good and you

Blue Eyes: fine thanks

Ella: He is sitting right next to me and I am going to put it on speaker

Blue Eyes: yes

Ella: " Where is our sister?"

Blue Eyes: She just got from dinner with my brother

Ella: okay

Blue Eyes: She is hurt again

Ella: Where is it now?

Blue Eyes: stomach

Ella: She will be staying the night

Blue Eyes: Yes

Ella: tell her we say hi

Blue Eyes: okay

Ella: Bye

Blue Eyes: bye

End of phone call

He gave me my phone back, clothes, and a toothbrush to brush my teeth with that night. I changed into his clothes and folded mine to leave them in the bathroom. Seconds after he did the same thing with his brother just added the couch. We walked into the kitchen for a glass of water and Advil for the pain. I say goodnight to the guys then go lay in the bed. Moments after he came in changed to join me in his bed. I was crying again now just laying there still trying not to move a muscle. Blue Eyes reached over with one hand to wipe away a tear that was falling down my cheek. Usually we would be cuddling with each other. A few minutes later he started singing to me and took my hand. Everyone fell asleep to meet up in dreamland.


	32. Chapter 29: Early Release

I woke up in the morning to use the bathroom and change into my clothes. Seconds after grabbed my bag to write a short note. Jon was also up around that time. We exchanged our greetings to each other with a hug.

Note:

Dear Blue Eyes,

I am going home for a bath now. The clothes that you let me borrow night are in the bathroom.

Your love,

Cupcake

A few minutes later got of the subway to go up to our apartment. Chad answered the door greeting Good Morning sister. Morning Chad replied back to him. I went into my room for a bath in order to get ready for work. Later on I entered the kitchen for breakfast to eat with my siblings. After eating Ella gave me a hug. I made my lunch and took out some Advil just in case it started hurting me at work. We all left for work or school that morning together. A few minutes later I arrived at work to greet everyone, put down my things down in the back, and sign in. The day starts with me at the counter making orders for our customers. Blaine enters the bakery to pick up their breakfast. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and a semi tight hug for a greeting. Ouch! I mentioned close to tears. Later on Blaine had left with breakfast and wondered why he got that reaction from me. He walked into the theater that morning for work. They exchanged greetings with each other then sat down to eat. Meanwhile back with me at the bakery guarding my stomach with one arm over it. " What happened to Tia?" he asked very concerned to his friend. Cupcake was hurt after dinner with my little brother last night. So, she slept by you. Yes, it was already late and I rather her stay by

Me then go home, he answered. Problem solved that is why she was acting so weird when I picked up breakfast. " Are you going to file a police report?" Blaine inquired. Of course my brother would have to take her for that tomorrow, he replied. Clearly with just one look at me everyone saw pain written all over my face and movements. This had prompted my manger to send me home for rest. It is now 11:30 am. Everyone says that they hope I feel better soon. When I left the bakery took a subway home. Moments after arrived to our apartment to open it, walk inside, put the key under the mat, shut the door behind me, and walked into the kitchen to put down my keys. I went into my room to bath in order to change my clothes and take my cell phone with me. Later on I ate my lunch to take Advil with some juice. The gang ate their lunches and enjoyed it. Blue Eyes headed over to the apartment when he was done with work. We were texting each other the whole time. Seconds after that he arrived knocking on the door that evening. I yelled from the couch for him to come in and lock the door. Cupcake good evening, he mentioned giving me a kiss. Evening Blue Eyes, I replied to him. Before I sit down with you need anything from the kitchen. Please look in the drawer get a zip lock bag, fill it up with ice, and bring it for me. Later on Blue Eyes enters the room with my bag of ice. As for me now I am on the phone talking with someone at the moment.

Phone Convo

Jon: Hey T

Me: Hey J

Jon: How are you?

Me: painful much

Jon: I am good

Me: Thank you for asking

Jon: you're welcome. I will do anything for you.

Me: just as sweet as your brother

Jon: I know. " Did you do karate in a past life?"

Me: no

Jon: you really gave it to your attacker.

Me: " Can you take me to the police station?"

Jon: of Course

Me: Bye J

Jon: Bye T

End of Convo

He rest the bag of ice down on my stomach. It makes me jump a little bit because of the cold. We talk about what happened at work with each other. So, I see that you and my brother are talking a lot now. Always remember with a voice like that you stole my heart and he is my friend. He ends up on the couch with me holding the bag as my shirt is not completely off just enough room for the ice to be on my stomach. " Does your parents already know about this?" I asked him. Yes, Jon told them when he got home for school this morning. They probably think that I am accident prone by now. No, my parents would never say that about you Cupcake, he reassures me leaning down for a kiss. You're already a part of my family they call you daughter. Okay, but since when did they start using that name for me, I asked. The day they came to the hospital for you, he answered. Ella came home from work greeting us with Good Evening Lovebirds. Evening Sis and Anna, we answered her. Later on she went into the bathroom for a bath that afternoon. When Ella was done entered our kitchen to start cooking dinner. Chad enters greeting all of us with Good Evening. Later on he heads into the kitchen to put down his keys. He soon goes into his room for a bath after a long day at the studio. Since we are already talking about parents when I am going to have the pleasure of meeting with yours Cupcake, he questioned me. When we go back to my house in Miami, I answered him with a kiss. Chad walks out into the family room to see us kissing on the couch. Lovebirds try to get a room next time, he told us. I get up soon because the ice is starting to melt so I put it back into our freezer. Blue Eyes follows right behind me into the kitchen. We set the kitchen table with Chad helping us. Everyone sat down around the kitchen table for dinner. The rest of our group exchanged how their days were at work. After eating and enjoying our dinner cleaned up the kitchen together that night. I went into my room to change into my jammies and also brush my teeth as I am in the bathroom. Later on walked back into the family to sit and chill out with my siblings and boyfriend. While Blaine and Nate are playing some video games before going to bed. Our t v set is turned on to channel 7 for American Idol. He stood up in order to start his goodnights with my siblings. Blue Eyes and I walked over to our door where we say goodnight to each other with a kiss. Seconds after Idol is almost finished that night. I say goodnight to my siblings then go into my room to sleep. The group follows in this process like they do every night. Within minutes we meet up in dreamland together.


	33. Chapter 30: Police Station

My siblings both woke up at the same time that morning to get ready for work. I made my bed and picked out something to wear. They greeted each other in the kitchen to begin on breakfast together. Seconds after that I had rested my stuff on the couch before going into our kitchen to make the coffee. Good morning sissy, they mentioned to me. Morning guys, I replied back. The three of us ate breakfast together at the table. Later on we took our belongings to head out the door for work. I entered the bakery to greet everyone, put my stuff in the back, and sign in. " T, how are you feeling today?" my coworker asked me. I am feeling a little better the pain comes and goes also later we will be going to the police station to report it. Blaine came in to pick up their breakfast. " Hey T, How are you?" he greets me. I know about what happened to you. Aaron told me after breakfast yesterday. So I am doing you should take this to the police. I will go after work today with his brother Jon. Bye T, hope everything goes well later and he kisses my cheek to leave. The phone rings in my bag which is now in our staff lounge. It went through to voicemail after a couple of seconds. Meanwhile with me in front busy refilling coffee for thirsty customers and bussing the tables. Our group of friends are busy just like us. Soon after lunch is quickly approaching that day. Everyone takes a break to eat and relax. During this time I check my phone which has one new voicemail on it. Hey T, my brother called me to say that you want me to take you to the police station after work. Yes, I really don't think that I can do this by myself, I texted him back. Seconds after I throw my trash away and washed my hands like all of my coworkers. We returned to our unfinished duties around the bakery. I was at the counter in charge of taking orders from our customers. Later on it is now 2:30 pm I am going in the back to sign out, mentioned goodbye the bakery everyone in the bakery, and wait for Jon to pick me up. He enters the bakery in order to walk over to the table that I am sitting at so we could greet each other and leave. Both of us hop a subway to the closest police station. Later on got of the subway and walked a few blocks down into prescient 115th street. A detective came up to us how may I help you. My name is Tia and this is Jon. I am here to fill out an accident report. The other night some guy decided to come up behind me and hurt me. We fought for a long time with that fight he punched me a lot of the time. Jon noticed that I was about to cry so he had taken the conversation. The guy was about 5'8, dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and very violent. Both of us left our cell numbers with the detective in case she needed to call us. You should have came in the night that it happened to you Tia, she mentioned to me. I know this is a little late Sam but I was already in a lot of pain, I replied to her. " Did you go to the hospital yet?" she asked. No, we went home to the condo, I answered. If I find anything we'll call you to come in. Goodbye Sam nice to meet you, we mentioned to her. Later on we left the police station together heading in our separate directions to go home. Thank again Jon for doing this with me. Your welcome T , I will do anything for you. Both of us exchanged goodbyes to each other with a hug and kiss. I arrived home to our apartment that evening. Annie was already cooking dinner when I entered the kitchen saying good evening to her. Evening sister, she replied to me. " How was your day?" she asked. My day was very long. Everything went good down at the station when we reported what happened to me the other night. I went into my room for a bath to change into my comfy jammies. Chad shortly after came home from work to greet Annie with good evening walking into our kitchen. Across town Jon is also now getting home from school. Mom and dad, I am home from school, he called walking into their parents house. I am setting the table for dinner. Everyone is now gathered around the table to eat food again. " What about Tia?" their parents asked worried. She was just with me I took her to the police station today. " How is she doing?" I believe she is better just a little shaken, he answered. We cleaned up the kitchens after eating dinner. Later on my siblings and I just sat on the couch talking to each other. I got up to go into my room so I can brush my teeth. My cell phone started buzzing around that time.

Texting

Blue Eyes: hey Cupcake

Me: hey Blue Eyes

Blue Eyes: How are you?

Me: okay… and you

Blue Eyes: fine thanks… How did it go at the station?

Me: good except that I almost started crying

Blue Eyes: That's perfectly understandable

Me: I am glad that Jon was with me.

Blue Eyes: " Why Cupcake?"

Me: he took over the description for me

Blue Eyes: my brother did that

Me: of course

Blue Eyes: just checking in

Me: I love you

Blue Eyes: love you too Cupcake

Me: Goodnight bye

Blue Eyes: Goodnight bye

End of texting

Moments after the texting was done I went back into the family room to say goodnight to my best friends. They all went off to take their baths and get ready for bed. I got into my bed with teddy in my arms. Everyone joins me in dreamland that night.


	34. Chapter 31: Telling My Family

**I woke up the next morning to get ready for work. Later on entered our kitchen to make both coffee and breakfast for us to eat. Ella and the guys followed quickly behind me. She joins me in the kitchen greeting good morning sis. Morning Ella , I replied to her. She poured a mug of coffee for herself to drink and help set the table. A few minutes later Chad walked in greeting both of us good morning girls with a kiss on the cheek. Morning Chad, we mentioned to him as he also poured himself coffee to drink. Chad , Ella, Nate, and I ate breakfast together." How you told Nate?" I asked Ella. Of course both him and his parents know, she answered. I am going to tell my family later today. Seconds afrer put our dirty dishes in the sink to leave forwork. We went to the subway station to get on one like the rest of New York. All of them were packed with people. Moments after I had arrived at the bakery entered greeted everyone at the same time, put my stuff down in our lounge, and sign in to start the day. I went back in the bakery to start placing some orders for customers. Blaine walks in pays for their order while greeting me Good Morning T. Morning Blaine, I replied back to him and tell my Blue Eyes I say hi. Okay I will do that for you T. Good bye see you on Monday. A few minutes later heading towards the theater for rehearsal that morning. He arrived to work so the day started for him. They greeted each other then sat down to eat breakfast. Your Cupcake sent her regards for you. Later on they finished eating threw away their trash. Meanwhile across town with Ella who is now busy making clothes. I am now bussing tables around our bakery. The clock finally hits 1 2:00pm. Everyone takes a break for lunch time to enjoy it. When I am done eating threw away my trash so I could wash my hands again. All my coworkers and I went back to work that afternoon. Later on 2:30pm came around so I got my stuff, signed out, and mentioned goodbye to the bakery. I got onto a subway heading to our apartment. Four stops later that afternoon arrived home. The buliding's door man talked to me for a bit." Where were you the other night?" he wondered. I slept over by my boyfriend because of an injury, I answered him. Seconds after entered our buliding to check our mail and go upstairs to our apartment. When I opened the door went straight to the kitchen to put down our mail and my keys. I entered my room with my stuff for a bath and to change my clothes. After dressing went back into the kitchen to wash the dishes. Later on I decided to relax in our cozy family room. Blue Eyes soon knocked on the door. I answered it to let him come in the apartment. We kissed each other as a greeting then sat on the couch. The t v set was on so we were watching someting on it. A few minutes got up to go into the kithcen for a phone call. Blue Eyse follows behind me to join me in our kitchen.**

**phone convo**

**Me: Hey mom**

**Mom: Hey kiddo**

**Me: How are you?**

**Mom: good and you**

**Me: better.. " Where's dad, Uncle Tim, and Kristy?"**

**MEMom: daddy is here and the rest are on their way**

**Me: okay**

**Kristy and Uncle Tim pulled up at the house excatly at the same time. Good evening, they greeted our parents in unison.**

**Mom: They are here now .**

**Me: Please put it on speaker?**

**Mom: of course**

**Me: I am hurt again**

**Everyone: "What happened to you this time?"**

**Me: Someone came up behind so I fought them until the decided to punch me a few times in the stomach.**

**Mom and Kristy: "Where were Aaron and Corbin?"**

**Me: Aaron was still working and Corbin just got home from work.**

**Mom and Kristy: okay**

**Me: I am so thankful that his brother was with me.**

**Everyone: He has a brother**

**Me: Yeah... Jon is his name**

**Blue Eyes: Hi Mom and Kristy**

**Both: Hey Aaron**

**Me: Dad and Uncle Tim this is Aaron**

**Dad and Uncle Tim: Nice to meet you **

**Blue Eyes: the pleasure is all mine**

**Everyone: "Are you okay?" They asked**

**Me: yeah it still hurts every now and then**

**Mom: " Have you been to the hospital yet?"**

**Me: No they just released me last weekend**

**Mom: okay**

**Me: I have been putting ice on it.**

**Dad: So you listened to all the lectures that I gave my team when I was a couch.**

**Me: yes dad**

**Blue Eyes: "What sport did you coach Mr. Diaz?"**

**Dad: soccer**

**Blue Eyes: Oh. "Do you still coach?"**

**Dad: no I am retired now**

**Everyonne: Thank you for telling us**

**Both: your welcome**

**Me: I have to go now. Chad and Ella will be home soon.**

**Everyone: We love bye kids, T, and Aaron**

**Both: Love you guys . Bye**

**end of convo**

Ella walks into the apartment with our mail greeting us with Good Evening Lovebirds. Evening Annie, we replied to her. She went into the kitchen to put down the mail and her keys then entered her room to take a bath. Meanwhile with Blue Eyes and I in our kitchen starting on dinner that night together. The dance studio is now locked up so Chad is on his way home from work. He arrived to our apartment not to long after leaving from his workplace walked in straight for the kitchen to put down his keys and greet us with evening Lovebirds. Seconds after that my siblings' switched rooms. He went into his room for a bath to change his clothes. Ella helps us set our kitchen table for dinner. Later on Chad joins us in the kitchen again to eat dinner. Everyone gathers to eat dinner whether we are together or not around a table. Chad and Ella my family sent their regards for you guys today. We talked to them just before both of you got home. Okay so they know what happened now. Yes, they also asked where the guys were too. My family was happy that at least there was someone with me. Seconds after we cleaned up the dirty kitchen. All of us walked into the family room to relax after eating dinner. I went to my room to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. After that joined my boyfriend and siblings on the couch where they were sharing about their days at work. Before you know it was time for Blue Eyes to go home. He told my siblings goodnight first giving Ella a kiss on the cheek. I walked him to the door where he mentioned goodnight to me with a long kiss. After class tomorrow I will be coming over to finish the movie. I stayed up with Chad and Annie for a few minutes longer. We mentioned our goodnights to each other so I went to bed. Everyone else followed me like they also do. The whole gang that's there in New York and siblings that are elsewhere meet up in dreamland.


	35. Chapter 32: Captain America

Ella woke up the next morning to start on breakfast in our kitchen. I went into our bathroom to take a bath before eating breakfast. Later on I am now finally dressed getting a pair of underwear to put in my bag with my cell phone to head into the kitchen for breakfast before leaving for dance class. "Good morning Annie." I mentioned to her walking for our coffee pot to brew some coffee for them to drink. "Morning sister, she greeted back with a smile on her face. Chad enters not to long after that greeting both of us with "Good Morning" and a kiss on our cheeks. The entire gang enjoys breakfast together. A few minutes later Chad and I are off towards the dance studio. Each of us say goodbye to Annie in unison. Later on we open up the studio to set up for the classes that morning. Students start trickling in the studio's door to put their stuff down by the wall. Everyone begins warming up together. I helped the assistant doing little things around the studio. As the first class of the day starts right now. My phone buzzes in the office where my bag is on the studio's couch. Seconds after walked in to sit down and answer the incoming text message.

Texting

Blue Eyes: Hey Cupcake

Me: Hey Blue Eyes

Blue Eyes: How are you doing?

Me: Good and you

Blue Eyes: Fine thanks

Me: I am the studio now

Blue Eyes: okay

Me: my class hasn't started yet

Blue Eyes: Bye I love you

Me: bye Love you always

End of chat

The assistant saw that I was red like an apple. She joined me on the couch to ask me "Who was that texting you T?" Please promise me one thing don't tell anyone that you know. Blue Eyes aka Aaron Warren my one and only checking in with me, I answered her. Kate and I soon joined my brother back in the studio for the ending of the first class. They left to go home nice and sweaty. My class is going to start in a few minutes with Chad. I am ready for the new dance steps. We practice it together before doing it in half speed. He reminds me T, you don't have to push yourself so hard because the injury will start to hurt you again. Just take it really slow with the music. Yeah I know that, I replied back to him. Both of us did it through two times from start to finish then cooled down because my hour of class was over. Chad, Kate, and I exchanged goodbyes to each other so I could leave the studio. Meanwhile with Blue Eyes as he is putting a towel for me on his bed awaiting my arrival from dance class. Later on I took a subway over to his place that afternoon so we could finish the movie. Back at the studio with Chad and Kate who are cleaning it up to head home from work. Our subway stopped at the station got off to walk up to his condo door. We greeted each other as I entered through the front door. I went straight into his bedroom for a bath to be nice and comfy in his clothes leaving mine in the bathroom except for the underwear which goes into my bag. Blue Eyes is busy in the kitchen making us a quick meal for lunch. Everyone enjoys lunch together as a group. After eating lunch that afternoon I washed the dishes. We reentered the family room to pop in Captain America. Seconds after that he had taken off his t shirt to hang it over the side of the couch. I rested my head on his chest with eyes fixed on the t v set. Blue Eyes leans down to kiss my forehead as we continued watching the movie from scene 11-13. I stayed up this time and it was going so good. Since his hands were free the whole time decides to run it through my hair that evening. Both of us enjoyed the time spent together. The movies credits had rolled soon. He looked down at me to say great pick my Cupcake. Thank you glad that you liked it and lunch was wonderful, I mentioned to him. Your welcome Cupcake, he replied. Later on I changed back into my clothes to leave my other outfit in the bathroom. After changing I returned to the couch where we were previously lying down on together to sit for a few minutes before gathering my things to leave the condo. We exchanged goodbyes to each other and did a quick kiss. I hopped onto a subway heading to our apartment that afternoon. Seconds after that arrived home to greet my siblings and set the table for dinner. Everyone sat down around the tables that night to eat dinner together. "How was your evening T?" asked Chad and Ella in unison. It was really entraining lunch and a movie, I answered them. After eating dinner cleaned up the kitchen and put everything back in its given location. Kitchens were done for that night. Later on my siblings and I went into our family room to chill out before going to bed. We finally finished watching Captain America today after class. Blue Eyes sent his regards for you guys and a kiss for Ella. I went to my room to get changed into my jimmies and brushed my teeth. Seconds after reappeared into the family room to watch a little t v. The gang decides during that point to also get ready for bed. Everyone meets up in dreamland that night.


	36. Chapter 33: Mug Shots

Blaine woke up first that Sunday morning. The gang follows suit slowly behind him. I took a quick bath in our bathroom to get ready just in case Officer Sam called. My phone rings so there is one new miss call on the screen. Hey Tia, it's Sam from the police station please come down as soon as possible. Later on in the kitchen I made coffee for both Chad and Ella to drink with breakfast. He joins me in the kitchen soon to make breakfast and greets me. Chad, can you go down to the police station today after breakfast. Everyone eats breakfast together that morning. Both of us get our stuff to leave our apartment and say goodbye to Ella.

We took subway down to the police station. Later on both of us walked through the doors and up to Officer Sam's desk that morning. Sam, this is my best friend Corbin and vice versa, I introduced both of them to each other. Look at these pictures that we taken Tia. My attacker is the 3rd picture Sam.

"Where's is your other friend Jon?" she asked. Jon is relaxing at home today. I will tell him that you asked for him the next time that I see him, I replied to her. It's nice to meet you Corbin. The pleasure is entirely mine, he mentioned to Sam.

My friends and I are very happy that you found him. As for Tia every so often it hurts her still but we have that under control now. Thank you for all your help Officer Sam. You're welcome I am just doing my job, she answered. Later on both of us left the station to head home on a subway that afternoon.

Chad reached over to give me a hug. Our subway pulled into the station so we got off of it to go up to the apartment. The doorman was so happy to see that we were back. He questioned, "Where were the two of you all morning?" Sam had called to tell me they found the guy that assaulted me the other night, we answered him.

Both of us entered the apartment greeting Annie with Good Afternoon.  
>"How was everything down at the police station this morning?" she asked with a curious look on her face. The guy is now locked up for hurting me, I mentioned to her. Ella just finished cooking lunch and setting our kitchen table.<p>

Everyone ate lunch together with each other. We all finished eating soon in order to wash the dishes in all of our sinks. I walked into my room for a nap in the bed with teddy. Meanwhile with all of the others just relaxing on their couches. Blue Eyes decided to get dressed and come over for a visit.

Seconds after that getting off the subway in order to be on our doorstep. He knocked on the apartment door. Ella gets up to answer it and let him in our door. They exchanged greetings to each other as he gave her a kiss. "Where's my sweet Cupcake?" He asked. She just went in her room for a nap.

Blue Eyes stayed out in the family room with them chatting. Within minutes I woke up to a familiar voice rubbing the remaining sleep from my eyes to go into our family room. Morning Cupcake, he twirled me around with a kiss on the lips. They told me the good news already, he mentioned with a big grin on his face. We sat down on the couch together.

"Jon, where is that kid today?" I asked. He's studying with Cameron they have a really big test soon to take in school, Blue Eyes mentioned. I was so comfortable with his arm around me because that's the way it's supposed to be at least with us. All of us just talked until it was time to cook dinner. Later on Chad and Ella went into our kitchen to prepare dinner that night.

Both of us were left in the family room alone looking at our old photo albums from childhood. There were three large books full of pictures. Moments after that we were done with that and entered the kitchen hand in hand to set the table. Jon had reached home from a long day at the library right before dinner was served that night.

Everyone gathered around the kitchen tables to dish out their food to eat. After eating dinner clean up goes pretty fast like always because everyone helps out. Seconds later we are back in the family room watching t v. I did a quick change into my jammies to also brush my teeth. Within minutes I was back on the couch sitting next to my boyfriend arms around me and head resting on his shoulder.

He turns his body slightly to put a kiss on my forehead. Six t v shows ended before he decided to go home that night. Blue Eyes mentioned goodbyes to Corbin and Anna. I walked him over to our front door where he told me goodbye and goodnight with a kiss. Minutes after that he left to go back toward his condo that night.

Subway stations are always busy no matter what time of the day it is. They are the number one form of transport to get around the city in. Later on he gets off at the stop to walk up to his condo. I am now ready for bed so I say goodnight to Chad and Ella. The remaining members of our group that are still up take their baths as the adult members of our families do the same thing. Everyone meet up with me in dreamland that night.


	37. Chapter 34: Visit From His Parents

Chad woke up to get ready for work the next morning. I made up my bed to take a bath then entered our kitchen to make coffee for my siblings. Chad joins me after that with a good morning greeting to cook breakfast for us to eat. Later on Annie is also fully dressed now in the kitchen pouring out some coffee for her and greeting us together in order to sit down at the table.

Breakfast is served promptly at 7; 45 am. Everyone else sat down around the table dishing out their food to eat. Our usual drinks are coffee and juice. We ate together like one big almost complete family and enjoyed. After eating we put the dirty dishes in the sink.

A few minutes after that grabbed our stuff so all of us could leave for work. I opened the doors to Delightful Desserts that morning greeted everyone, put my stuff down in the lounge, and sign in. Seconds after that was back at the counter taking orders. Blaine soon arrives to pick up their breakfast order while greeting me "Good Morning T."

He leaves right after he pays for it and heads to the theater for work. Moments after that walks into the auditorium doors to set up for breakfast. The guys greet each other then eat breakfast in the pits. After eating that morning threw away their trash.

Over at Delightful Desserts where our friendly neighborhood health inspector stops by to do their annual checkup. Of course we passed it with flying colors like all of the earlier ones at least since I've been working at the bakery. The health inspector leaves with a cup of coffee and goes to their next job.

Lunchtime starts in a few minutes from now. Everyone takes a break for lunch that afternoon to enjoy it. I got up to throw away my trash in the bin and washed my hands. Later on lunch time was now officially over for that day. We all returned to our work duties.

I am operating two big coffee machines behind our counter. There was a lot of coffee orders made by our customers. Before you know it 2:30 pm rolls around so I went in the lounge for my stuff, signed out, and mentioned goodbye to the entire bakery. On my way home from the bakery took a subway to our apartment.

A few minutes after it pulled up into the station. I walked up to our building greeted our doorman who just let me enter to check our mailbox. Seconds after that took the elevator up to our apartment in order to go inside that evening. When I walked in went straight into the kitchen to put down the mail and my keys. After that I entered my room for a quick bath in order to change my clothes.

Blue Eyes got to our apartment so he knocked on the door. I answered it to allow him passage in. We exchanged greetings to each other as he pulls me into him for a hug. Later on we entered the kitchen together to wash the dishes in our sink. Within minutes we are back on the couch catching up on each other's day at work.

Ella arrives home from work greeting us with "Good Afternoon Lovebirds." Evening sis and Annie, we replied to her. She puts her keys down and looks through the mail then walks into our bathroom for a bath. Meanwhile in the family room with us planning our first date. There's this one restaurant that I've wanted to try since before I moved here.

"Which one is it Cupcake?" he asked. It's Michael Jordan's restaurant in Grand Central Station. "So is he your favorite basketball player?" Of course ever since Space Jam came out back in 1996, I answered. "Does that mean 23 is your favorite number?" he asked. Yes it is and will always be my number.

Blue Eyes looks at me with perfect those eyes that can calm all my craziest fears and make me feel better. My number is eight it is the number from my little league days and that hat I gave you is one of many that I owe so it wasn't really hard to give it away. Chad soon enters to greet us with evening Lovebirds" and joins in the conversation only because he is also a sports fanatic. "What about the Miami Heat?" my boyfriend wondered. Miami Heat is my home team that wouldn't change even though I am living here now. Jordan was a part of both the Chicago Bulls and Washington Wizards, Chad piped before heading to his room for a bath that evening.

She probably looked at us like "Who the hell is Jordan?" Ella went into our kitchen to start on dinner. I head into the kitchen to see if Annie needed help with anything. All the guys had soon joined us in there to set the tables. Dinner is all nice and ready that night.

Everyone sat down around the tables dishing out so we started dishing to eat. The rest of the group exchanged how their days at either work or school. Later on we all washed the dishes and cleaned the used kitchen and turn off the lights. I was soon joined on the couch with Chad, Ella, and a very smiley Blue Eyes.

Moments after that I entered my room to change into my jimmies that night to be nice and comfy. Walking back into our family room for my seat next to my boyfriend who looked like he was ready to have his arms wrapped around me like a bow that is placed on a gift. Cupcakes, you give the world's best hugs, he mentioned with a goofy grin on that face I love so much. We agree with him, Chad and Ella had chorused in unison.

I know thank you guys for that compliment. You're welcome just know that you are loved, they replied to me. Blue Eyes gets up to unwrap himself from me and say goodbye to both Anna and Corbin. I pulled him into a hug walking him to the door that night. We kissed and mentioned our goodnights to each other.

Chad and Ella had exchange their goodnights with me before going into their own rooms. Meanwhile with Blue Eyes who just now got home from our apartment to take a bath. Seconds after that our teeth are brushed and we are heading to sleep. Everyone meets up in dreamland together.


	38. Chapter 36: Relaxing At Home

Ella woke up the next morning to get ready for work. All of us quickly followed suit behind her. I entered our kitchen to brew some coffee for my siblings to drink. Later on both of them walked into the kitchen greeting in unison with Good Morning Sissy to cook breakfast.

Morning guys, I replied to them giving each a kiss. Nate and Jon joined us eating breakfast that morning. Seconds later grabbed our stuff to be out the door for school and work.

I arrived at Delightful Desserts walked in greeted everyone, put my stuff down in the lounge, and sign in. Later on started to prepare Blaine's order. He enters soon to pick it up while greeting me. Blaine turns to leave as I give him their normal order. Moments after that appears at the theater walls in for work.

The guys greet each other before sitting down to eat breakfast. After eating threw away any trash in order to start work that morning. Meanwhile back at Delightful Desserts we have some really well known people on our client list. New York and surrounding states like to buy food from our bakery.

Our day is now halfway over meaning that it is 12:00 pm. Lunch time has just started. Everyone takes an hour break to eat and enjoy it. My guy coworkers are really deep into conversation about their favorite subject cars. After eating I got up to throw away my trash and wash my hands.

I thought the guys were talking a little too loud but I found it really interesting. Later on we returned to work for the remaining hours of that day. Orders were coming faster than the next shipment of I phone updates at a cell phone retailer. Before you know it 2:30 pm rolls around that afternoon. I get my stuff from the lounge, signed out, and mentioned goodbye to the entire bakery.

Moments after that I am on a subway heading back to our apartment. When the subway pulled into the station everyone got off at that stop. I got off to of it to walk up to our building. The doorman greeted me with Good Evening Tia, go on in now. Thank you so much Andy. You're welcome my dear. I went over to our mailbox to go upstairs into the apartment. A few minutes after that in our kitchen putting down the mail and my keys. I washed the dishes since I was already in there doing stuff.

Later on I entered our bathroom to take a quick bath before both my siblings get home from work. Meanwhile back in our family room with my book sitting on the couch reading it. Chad walking into the apartment from work greeting me Good Afternoon Sissy. I was too deep into my book so I didn't really hear him. He takes my book away from me. Evening Chad, I finally replied to him so he gave it back to me.

He enters our kitchen to put his keys down then heads into his room for bath. Ella came home not to long after him. Hey sissy, I greeted still reading my book. Evening, she answered me walking into the kitchen to start on our dinner. Meanwhile at the theater where the gang is wrapping up their last show for that night changing to go home.

Within minutes the remaining guys in our group got home and took their baths. Everyone sat down around the tables for dinner. We ate it like a big happy family which the whole of New York already know we are even though they may not know us personally like our neighbors do. After eating cleaned the kitchen and washed the dishes. The group of us together entered our different family rooms to sit down on the couches.

Everyone else shares how their days were at either school or work. I walked into room to change into my jammies and also do my teeth as I am already in the bathroom. Later on I returned to the couch to sit down. "Why did you come after work today?" Chad and Ella mentioned. "I always come from work. What do you guys mean?" I answered. You forgot that it's Thursday Sweet T. I was tired and needed to some time to relax.

We exchanged our goodnights to each other. Moments after that I am heading into my room for bed with teddy in my arms. Before I closed my eyes my phone buzzes with a text message from Blue Eyes.

Texting

Blue Eyes: Goodnight my Cupcake. I love you.

Me: Goodnight. Love you always

Blue Eyes: see you tomorrow after work

Me: ok can't wait

Blue Eyes: Bye

Me: Bye

End of Texting

Everyone else meets up with me in dreamland that night.


	39. Chapter 37: Preparing For Court

Jon and Nick woke up to get ready for both school and work that morning. Everyone else soon follows suit behind them. I went into our kitchen to brew some coffee for my siblings to drink and Take out my lunch from the fridge. Later on my siblings came into the kitchen greeting me with "Good Morning Sweet T and start cooking breakfast for us to eat. Morning Guys, I greeted from the kitchen table.

Chad, Ella, Jon, Nate, and I ate breakfast leaving the apartments and house that morning. I arrived at Delightful Desserts a few minutes after that for work entered to greet everyone, put my stuff down in the lounge, and sign in. Later on I went behind the counter to put Blaine's order together. He walks in not too long after to pick it up. Blaine pays while he greets me with a kiss on the cheek.

Seconds after that leaving to go towards the theater. Glee arrives to there and walks in that morning. The guys greet each other so they could eat their breakfast before warming for rehearsal. After they finished eating threw away their trash to start working with all of their cast mates.

Meanwhile back at Delightful Desserts with my baking another batch of cupcakes to put in our chiller in the ones in the display case run out so we will have on hand just to take out and replace. A few minutes after it is now 12:00 pm so lunch time is here. Everyone soon stop what they were doing for a break to eat and enjoy. After eating I got up to throw away my trash in the bin and washed my hands before going back to work.

All my coworkers, friends, and boyfriend followed my lead. We returned to our regular duties around the work place. I was taking orders from our customer at the counter that afternoon. As two of my other coworkers were busy as waiters delivering it. Later on 2:30 pm rolls around that afternoon so I got my stuff from the lounge, signed out, and mentioned goodbye to the whole bakery.

On my way home from work took a subway. The subway pulls into the station to drop us off. I went up to my building to check the mail then go to the apartment. Seconds after that walked straight into the kitchen to put down both the mail and my keys. When I was finished with that went into my room for a quick bath and changed into something comfy.

Meanwhile at the theater as rehearsals were still going on for that day. I washed all the dirty dishes in our sink then got my guitar before sitting on the couch playing it. Jake who is now over at the jail getting ready for his court date on Sunday for the assaulting case against me. Both of my siblings walked in at the same time greeting " Good Evening sissy in unison." They walked into the kitchen together to get started on dinner. After I finished playing the guitar decided to watch something on t v with Blue Eyes. I set the table for dinner that night.

Dinner is served promptly at 6:00 gathers around the tables to eat dinner with each other. We dished out our food to start eating it. All of us exchanged how our days were at school and work. Even all of our parents joined in the fun.

Later on when dinner was over **for the night we washed the dishes in our sinks. The group of us hung out on the couches just talking to each other. I went into my room for a quick change into some jammies and put back my guitar. Later on when I was done returned to the family room for more relaxing time with my siblings were like " Awl these two is adorable."**

**Chad and Ella I exchanged goodnights with them and gave each a kiss. After they decided to do it with each other. Ella goes to take a bath as the others do the same at that time. I went into our bathroom to brush my teeth then got into my bed with my teddy in my arms. Everyone else soon joins me in la la land that night.**


	40. Chapter 38: First Date

**After two different injuries, a hospital stay, and meeting his family the big day is finally here. Our first date will be the best ever. I woke up to get ready for work that morning then entered the kitchen to brew a pot of coffee for my sibling to drink with breakfast. Ella soon follows walking into our kitchen greeting me " Good Morning Sweet T and a kiss." She cooks breakfast for us to eat.**

**All of our guys are fully dressed now for either school or work. Chad, Nick, and Jon had joined us eating breakfast. We head out the door in our directions for either school or work. I arrived at Delightful Desserts to greet everyone, put my stuff down in the lounge, and sign in. Seconds after that went back into the bakery to get started on Blaine's breakfast order.**

**He came into pick it up while greeting me and paid for it.** **Both of us talking for a little bit of time to each other****. ****Seconds after walked down a few blocks to the theater that morning. Blaine opens the door to go in for work. They greeted each other with a man hug then sat down in the pits to eat breakfast in the pits. When they were done eating threw away trash to begin rehearsals.**

**I am bussing tables around Delightful Desserts as our customers are leaving for new ones to use them. Lunch time rolls around so it is now 12:00 pm. Everyone takes an hour break to eat and enjoyed it. A little birdie told me that your first date is tonight, Blaine mentioned to him excitedly. Yeah, it is and we will enjoy it, Blue Eyes replied. The assault trail for me starts on Sunday. Please come to the court to support me because I will need all of it , I told my coworkers. I got up around that that to throw away my trash and washed my hands.**

**All of us within my group , separate coworkers, and class mates went back to work or studying. We started to ice our cupcakes in the chiller from the day before to put them back in with decorations on it. After the three of us washed up the knives that we just finished using to put in the dish washer. Later on I went back into the bakery to take more orders that afternoon from customers.**

Before you know it is now 2:30 pm which means it is time for me to go home. I went into our lounge to get my stuff, sign out, and mentioned goodbye to the entire bakery. On my way to the subway station singing so I could catch one to the apartment. Four stops later walked into the sun heading towards our apartment. I went into the building to check our mail and head upstairs to open the apartment.

Seconds after that entered the kitchen to put down both the mail and my keys. Ella comes home not to long after me greeting "Good Evening Sweet T." Evening sister, I replied to her. I went into my room for a quick bath to start getting ready for our date that night. Ella quickly washes the dirty dishes to help me.

She walks into my room to work her magic both hair and makeup. A few minutes after Chad arrives home from work greet us in unison with Good Evening girls. Evening Chad, we replied to him as he walked into my room. He sat down on the bed talking to us. Later on Chad entered the kitchen to start cooking dinner for them to eat.

Ella finished up helping me get ready for the date then takes a bath. I took out my overnight bag to start packing it with clothes and my teddy. A moment after that Annie was back in the kitchen setting the table. Blue Eyes knock on our door holding a bouquet of red roses for me in his hands. They greeted him while letting him into our apartment.

She took the flowers from him to put them in a vase of water. I came out of my room with both bags to greet him Good Evening with a hug. Aw! Look at our Lovebirds all grown up, they mentioned instantly turning into a set of parents with a camera ready to take pictures of us. We exchanged goodbyes with them that night.

On our way to our night of celebrating had one quick little pit stop to make at the condo in order to drop off my overnight bag. Within minutes we were in a subway heading towards Michael Jordan's Steak House. Everyone gathered around a table ready to eat dinner that night. Later on we decided on a dessert to share before paying for the meal and going back home. Meanwhile with the gang back at their apartments now getting ready to clean the kitchen tables and washed the dishes. The pair of us is now getting off at the station to walk toward his condo.

Blue Eyes opens the door for us to go inside and I made a bee line straight to the bathroom to change into his clothes that I always use when I stay over for the night and brush my teeth. Later on I went out in the family room to say goodnight to Blue Eyes with a kiss. Night My Cupcake I will be in soon, he mentioned to me returning my kiss. I went to bed with teddy close to my heart. Our guys took their bath before bed to brush their teeth. Blue Eyes joins me in bed that night with another kiss this time on my forehead wrapping his arms around my body which makes me cuddle with him. We fell asleep very fast after the long day we had at work. Everyone else in the group including my little sitter and our parents met up in dream land that night.


	41. Chapter 39: Rallying The Troops

I woke up the next morning around 7:30 am for my dance class since it is a Saturday then entered the kitchen to eat breakfast and make some coffee. Moments after that he wakes up to just my teddy lying there and decides to use the bathroom. Blue Eyes walks into the kitchen and up behind me saying Good Morning Cupcake. Of course before pouring out coffee and finding something to eat. "Do you have a lawyer?" I asked. **Of course I do Cupcake." Why?" I need your legal team. **

**Tell both your parents and brother to be at the trial please. Jon can also invite Cameron to come tell him that it is okay with me because he saw the whole thing happened. Both of us got at the same time to put our dishes in the sink. Later on I grabbed my stuff that morning to be out the door an en route to the dance studio. Blue Eyes mentioned goodbye to me with a kiss and have a nice class. **

**Seconds after walked in the studio to be greeted by Chad and Katie. I went into the office where I normally put my bag. Later on finished helping them set up for class that morning. Students arrived for class putting down their belongings under the barre. The entire class warms up together first then splits into two.**

**Kathy and I are standing at the far side of the room where the boom box is talking while doing the music. I know that Chad probably told you this but remembers last week when he told me to slow down that was because I got injured earlier that week. The trial for my assaulting case starts in court tomorrow morning. Okay T, I will be there to support both you and Chad. Moments after that little conversation the we had the first class was over. **

**Since I warmed up earlier we just went into working on the dance routine for a long time with each other. Chad and I got all the way through doing it in full speed that day. A few minutes later cooling down to drink some water. The three of us cleaned the studio locked it up and went home. Later on Chad and I arrived home sweaty after dance greeting Annie with good evening. We went into our separate rooms for baths to change. I unpacked my overnight bag then put it back in the closet.**

**Everyone soon gathers around the kitchen tables for lunch. We ate lunch together as a group while talking to each other. After eating lunch I washed our sink of dishes to clean the kitchen that afternoon. Annie and Chad are in the family room on our couch relaxing with each other. Moments after I entered the room to join them asking her "Does Nate and his parents know about court tomorrow?" **

**Yes, they do because I called him earlier today to tell him that you want him there like the rest of us, she answered me. A few minutes later I decided to get my guitar to play it. Of course that lasted for two hours. **

**Dinner time approaching pretty quickly so we went back into the kitchen. Everyone sat around the kitchen tables to dish our food and enjoy it. The gang stayed in the kitchen to wash dishes and clean it up that night. I took my guitar with me back in the room to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Moments after walked back into our family room to hang out with my siblings before bedtime that night.**

**The t v set was on Stars Movies. Zookeeper was now in the middle and very extremely funny. We exchanged our goodnights to each other so I went in my room to sleep with teddy. Later on the remainder of our guys took a quick bath in order to get ready for bed. Ella just changed into her jammies. My family joins me very soon in dreamland that night.**

**After two different injuries, a hospital stay, and meeting his family the big day is finally here. Our first date will be the best ever. I woke up to get ready for work that morning then entered the kitchen to brew a pot of coffee for my sibling to drink with breakfast. Ella soon follows walking into our kitchen greeting me " Good Morning Sweet T and a kiss." She cooks breakfast for us to eat.**

**All of our guys are fully dressed now for either school or work. Chad, Nick, and Jon had joined us eating breakfast. We head out the door in our directions for either school or work. I arrived at Delightful Desserts to greet everyone, put my stuff down in the lounge, and sign in. Seconds after that went back into the bakery to get started on Blaine's breakfast order.**

**He came into pick it up while greeting me and paid for it.** **Both of us talking for a little bit of time to each other****. ****Seconds after walked down a few blocks to the theater that morning. Blaine opens the door to go in for work. They greeted each other with a man hug then sat down in the pits to eat breakfast in the pits. When they were done eating threw away trash to begin rehearsals.**

**I am bussing tables around Delightful Desserts as our customers are leaving for new ones to use them. Lunch time rolls around so it is now 12:00 pm. Everyone takes an hour break to eat and enjoyed it. A little birdie told me that your first date is tonight, Blaine mentioned to him excitedly. Yeah, it is and we will enjoy it, Blue Eyes replied. The assault trail for me starts on Sunday. Please come to the court to support me because I will need all of it , I told my coworkers. I got up around that that to throw away my trash and washed my hands.**

**All of us within my group , separate coworkers, and class mates went back to work or studying. We started to ice our cupcakes in the chiller from the day before to put them back in with decorations on it. After the three of us washed up the knives that we just finished using to put in the dish washer. Later on I went back into the bakery to take more orders that afternoon from customers.**

Before you know it is now 2:30 pm which means it is time for me to go home. I went into our lounge to get my stuff, sign out, and mentioned goodbye to the entire bakery. On my way to the subway station singing so I could catch one to the apartment. Four stops later walked into the sun heading towards our apartment. I went into the building to check our mail and head upstairs to open the apartment.

Seconds after that entered the kitchen to put down both the mail and my keys. Ella comes home not to long after me greeting "Good Evening Sweet T." Evening sister, I replied to her. I went into my room for a quick bath to start getting ready for our date that night. Ella quickly washes the dirty dishes to help me.

She walks into my room to work her magic both hair and makeup. A few minutes after Chad arrives home from work greet us in unison with Good Evening girls. Evening Chad, we replied to him as he walked into my room. He sat down on the bed talking to us. Later on Chad entered the kitchen to start cooking dinner for them to eat.

Ella finished up helping me get ready for the date then takes a bath. I took out my overnight bag to start packing it with clothes and my teddy. A moment after that Annie was back in the kitchen setting the table. Blue Eyes knock on our door holding a bouquet of red roses for me in his hands. They greeted him while letting him into our apartment.

She took the flowers from him to put them in a vase of water. I came out of my room with both bags to greet him Good Evening with a hug. Aw! Look at our Lovebirds all grown up, they mentioned instantly turning into a set of parents with a camera ready to take pictures of us. We exchanged goodbyes with them that night.

On our way to our night of celebrating had one quick little pit stop to make at the condo in order to drop off my overnight bag. Within minutes we were in a subway heading towards Michael Jordan's Steak House. Everyone gathered around a table ready to eat dinner that night. Later on we decided on a dessert to share before paying for the meal and going back home. Meanwhile with the gang back at their apartments now getting ready to clean the kitchen tables and washed the dishes. The pair of us is now getting off at the station to walk toward his condo.

Blue Eyes opens the door for us to go inside and I made a bee line straight to the bathroom to change into his clothes that I always use when I stay over for the night and brush my teeth. Later on I went out in the family room to say goodnight to Blue Eyes with a kiss. Night My Cupcake I will be in soon, he mentioned to me returning my kiss. I went to bed with teddy close to my heart. Our guys took their bath before bed to brush their teeth. Blue Eyes joins me in bed that night with another kiss this time on my forehead wrapping his arms around my body which makes me cuddle with him. We fell asleep very fast after the long day we had at work. Everyone else in the group including my little sitter and our parents met up in dream land that night.


	42. Author's note2

**Robert and Lillian are the names that we use when we are out and about doing things in New York.**

**Nicknames:**

**Lilly and Lil are mine.**

**Rob, Robby, Robbie, and Bob are Robert's**


	43. Chapter 40: Panic Attack

Sunday morning starts off like any other day. We woke up that morning to get ready for court. I entered our kitchen to cook breakfast for us to eat and brew some coffee for my siblings to drink. Later on them both walked in greeting me with Good Morning Sweet T. Morning guys, I replied back to them.

As a group we enjoyed breakfast together that morning. Seconds after that all of us headed straight towards the court house the trial. We were sitting down in front next to the lawyer as everyone else was in the audience. Our judge for the day came out of his/ her office so the proceedings begun that morning. The bailiff swears in each witness in the case.

Both lawyers question them about what happened to me that night. The restaurant sent over the video footage for evidence. My flashback is currently cued on the t v screen in front the courtroom to see now. Panic took over my whole body which left me shaking. Our lawyer turns away from the t v to ask "What's wrong Tia?" Can't breathe….. I feel like the walls are closing in on me right now, I wrote him. My cell phone was in my hand ready to take a picture. Please show this to the judge for me and with that I was down the hall sitting across from the bathroom on the floor.

"Where are your client and Tia?" the judge, Mr. Tveit, and Mrs. Tveit ask in unison. Robert leaves the courtroom in search of me. Seconds after he finds me by the bathroom. He sits down in front of me to take my hood off. "What is wrong Lilly?" he asked. I took out my phone to show him the picture that I wrote our lawyer all while avoiding his eye contact. Blue Eyes lifts my head so he could let those of his wash over me like a waterfall.

Mr. Tveit and Mrs. Tveit's concern levels skyrocket when they notice that neither of us entering the room again. At least let's try to go back in there Lilly, he pleaded with me. No! Rob take me home now Please, I wrote down on paper. During the subway ride to his condo I was quiet as he stroked my hair to the subway help calm me down. Later on we got off the subway and walked to the condo together.

Meanwhile back at the courtroom where our lawyer gave the bailiff the note for the note to read. Robbie opens the front door so we can go inside and he starts to cook a quick a quick lunch for us to eat. I want to be in his sweats so I changed from my jeans. After changing went into the family room to see him eating lunch. Lilly, I took out some for you too it's in the microwave I didn't that you would want to eat right now.

"Do you have any Disney movie?" I wrote to him. Yes of course, Jon used to love watching them when we were little. "Which one is your favorite to watch?" he asked me. The Lion King and I drew a little Simba for him. Rob puts it on for me to see that excited smile across my face. We watched it together on the couch. Moments after that the movie starts my cell phone blinked because Jon texted me.

Texting

Jon: Hey T

Me: Hey J

Jon: How are you?

Me: not good at all. "What about you?"

Jon: good thanks

Me: going to send you a picture

Jon: okay

Me: "Did you get it yet?"

Jon: yes

Me: Read it please

Jon: Ron took you home

Me: of course

Jon: my parents are really worried about you guys.

Me: I know

Jon: tell him that I send my regards

Me: no. you can because I am going to pass the phone

Jon: Hey Ronny

Blue Eyes: hey Jon

Jon: How are you?

Blue Eyes: good and you

Jon: fine thanks. "What happened to T?"

Blue Eyes: she had a panic attack

Jon: "What are you doing now?"

Blue Eyes: Watching Lion King with her

Jon: Bye Lovebirds

Blue Eyes: Bye Jon

End of chat

During the movie my heart rate slowly goes back to normal after racing all morning. Finally a very cute physical moment I kiss that I wanted since we were in the courtroom. Meanwhile over at the court where the closing arguments are being made at the moment by both sides. They jury went into deliberation for a verdict for my case. Minutes after gave the judge the judge their verdict of guilty for Jake so back to jail for him.

Simba sure did his job and I am glad that it helped to get me breathing again. I got up to get my food from the kitchen because I am hungry. Mr. Tveit and Mrs. Tveit, with the gang got ready to go home because the day in court is done. Everyone else joins me eating lunch that afternoon. Lion King is now almost done.

When I was a kid I used to give trouble to go to preschool on Monday mornings if my Simba t shirt wasn't ready for me to wear. Your Nala right, he asked. Of course caught on fast there Broadway, I teased him. I have always been and will always be, I answered. Cupcake, I missed hearing your voice for all that time at the courthouse, subway, and even just earlier. We went into the kitchen to wash the dishes together.

Later on back in the family room for a few t v shows and more cuddling time on the couch. I changed back into my jeans and gathered my stuff to go home. Thank you for the lunch. Your welcome my Cupcake, he answered me. We exchanged our goodbyes to each other with kisses.

Seconds after I am off to catch a subway home. The ride was very noisy and full of people sitting down or standing up. All I felt like doing in that moment was singing to the top of my lungs. Within minutes we pulled into my station to be let off of the subway.

I went inside to go up to the apartment that evening. Chad and Ella greeted me "Good evening Sister." Evening guys, I replied back to them with hugs. "Where have you been for the rest of the trial?" they asked worried. I had a panic attack so I left to sit in the hallway, I replied to them. Blue Eyes took me over to his place and we watched Lion King.

When we got back from the court cooked dinner it is on the stove when you are ready to eat. I went into my room for a quick bath to change into my jammies. Everyone sat down around the table for dinner. We ate like one big happy family. After eating washed all the dishes to wipe down the kitchen counter and table.

The whole gang entered different family room to sit down on the couches. Sweet T growing up you never had any panic attacks. I really don't want to remember that night ever again. We think that you need to get checked out by a doctor, they told me in unison. Blue Eyes will take me to one after work tomorrow. Later on we exchanged our goodnights to each other. I walked into our shared bathroom to brush my teeth. Before I went off to bed that night texted Blue Eyes.

Texting

Me: Hey Blue Eyes

Blue Eyes: Hey Cupcake

Me: How are you?

Blue Eyes: good and you

Me: fine thanks…. Chad and Ella think that I should see a doctor.

Blue Eyes: I agree with them Cupcake

Me: Please can you take me?

Blue Eyes: of course

Me: good night I love you

Blue Eyes: Good night love you always

Me: bye

Blue Eyes: bye

End of texting

I fell asleep pretty fast after texting with my teddy in my arms. Moments after that everyone else took their baths to get ready for bed that night. The gang soon joins me in dreamland for the night.


	44. Chapter 41: Doctors Visit

Blue Eyes woke up to get ready for work that morning. The gang soon follows suit behind him. I went into our kitchen to brew some coffee for my siblings to drink and cook breakfast for us to eat. Chad and Ella entered the kitchen not to long after greeting me with Good Morning Sweet T. Morning siblings, I replied back to them.

The rest of us eat breakfast together. Later on we head off to the subways for work. I arrived to Delightful Desserts not to long after in order to greet everyone, put my stuff down in the lounge, and sign in. A few minutes after I made Glee's usual regular breakfast order behind our counter. He came in paid for it while greeting me with good morning T. Glee leaves to go off to work after giving me a kiss.

On the walk over to the theater it was a short one that morning. Later on he walked in down the aisle and over to blue Eyes. They greeted each other with a man hug like they also do every morning then sat down in the pits to eat breakfast together. After eating they threw their trash away so they could get to work. Meanwhile back at Delightful Desserts where I am working with the coffee machine again filling cups for our customers to drink.

Everyone takes an hour break for lunch because it is here now. During lunch in the lounge my coworkers asked me in unison "How was your day in court yesterday?" It went well until they showed the video of my attack in the courtroom. I had a panic attack that made me leave the room to sit in the hallway by myself, I replied to them. After eating lunch that day threw away my trash and washed my hands.

My coworkers and I went back to work that afternoon. I took so many new orders from our customers. We walked around Delightful Desserts to deliver them. Meanwhile back at the theater where Blaine and Blue Eyes are just about done rehearsing for the day. They changed into their regular clothes like their cast mates to leave for home.

Seconds after that Blue Eyes caught a subway to Delightful Desserts to pick me up for the doctors. I was bussing tables when he walked in that afternoon. Within minutes he is now behind me with his hands over my eyes. Rob is that you, I asked him. Of course it is Lilly, he replied to me. I went back to the staff lounge for my stuff, signed out, and mentioned goodbyes to everyone in the entire bakery.

On the way over to the doctors' office for my appointment in a subway that evening. Later on we talked all the way to the stop and got off at the station in order to walk two blocks towards their family doctor. Rob and I went inside to sit down. A medical assistant at the front desk gave me a clip board full of papers to fill out with information.

When I was finished went up to the counter to give it back and let her copy my insurance card to keep on file. After I went back to sit down and read some magazines while waiting for them to call me. Tia Diaz, please can you come with me to an exam room, the medical assistant asked. Okay, I will do that for you, I answered her. Follow behind me right now.

"Can he come with me?" I asked the medical assistant looking at Rob and then back at her. The medical assistant replied of course he may come with you. Let's get you started on the tests which are: pressure, piss, weight, and height. The doctor will be right with you in a few minutes Tia. A doctor walks in after to start asking some questions about why I am visiting them.

Yesterday my day in court was painful because I had a panic attack. My best friends suggested that I get checked out. Here's a prescription for some pills to help you manage with your stress levels. Later on we walked out to the front deck in order to pay and leave. On our way home caught two subways and made a pit stop at Walgreens to get my prescription filled.

We made it home to my apartment checked the mail and went upstairs to put down the mail in our kitchen and my keys. I walked into my room for a quick bath and changed into some comfy clothes. After doing that task both of us went into the kitchen to cook dinner and wash the dishes. My siblings arrived home from work greeting us with Good Evening Lovebirds. Evening Annie and Corbin, we answered them.

They both went to take their baths then come and set the tables for dinner. Everyone gathers around the kitchen table to dish out our food to eat. We eat and share how our days were at either school or work. Dinner for at least a good 45 minutes that night. The rest of the gang was washing the dishes and cleaning up all of the kitchens.

Blue Eyes and I were chilling in our family room watching t v. Moments after that my siblings and the group are in front the t v set on our couch. "How was the Doctors' visit today?" they asked me in unison. Well, it was really good and they gave me some medication to help with my panic attacks. I went into my room for a few minutes to change into my jammies and brush my teeth.

Later on when I returned to the couch with my boyfriend and sibling in the middle of an NCIS episode on USA Network. The next commercial break rolls on so Blue Eyes got up to say goodnights to Chad and Ella while giving her a kiss on the cheek. I followed him over to the door where he usually says goodbye and goodnight to me before leaving home. NCIS had a marathon that day so we watched two more shows together.

Moments after that I mentioned goodnight to my siblings then headed into my room to sleep with teddy in my arms. The remaining guys took their baths that night as Chad and Ella did their teeth. Everyone else soon joins me in dreamland.


	45. Chapter 42: Meds Ready

Cam woke up the next morning to get ready for school. We followed suit not to long after that one by one. I went into our kitchen to brew a pot of coffee for my siblings and start on breakfast. Chad greets me with Good Morning Sweet T then pours a mug of coffee for himself while talking to me. A few minutes after that Ella came into the kitchen greeting us Good Morning in unison with kisses.

Morning Ella and Annie, we replied to her. The guys join us eating breakfast that morning. After eating put our dirty dishes in the sink to leave both the apartments, houses, and condo for work. We all head straight to the subway station. Everyone get of the subway to walk over to our school or workplaces.

I arrived to Delightful Desserts greeted everyone with good morning, put my stuff down in the lounge, and sign in. When I returned to the counter started to put together Glee's breakfast order before doing other customers. Blaine entered the bakery walks up to the counter where their order is pays for it. We talked a little bit exchanging greetings to each other. Glee leaves after giving me a kiss on my cheek.

After that he is on the way over to the theater for work. Glee arrives not too long to long after that opens the door to the theater that they are using for Catch Me If You Can. They greeted each other first with a man hug then sat down in the pits to eat breakfast. I took Cupcake to see our family doctor yesterday after work, Blue Eyes told him.

Okay, "Did they give her any kind of relief for it?" Blaine inquired. Yes, they gave her pills to take it. They should be ready today, he replied to his best friend. After eating they threw away their trash in the bin and got to work.

Meanwhile with me over at the bakery washing some dirty dishes in our sinks located in the kitchen and put them in the dishwasher to dry. As for my other coworkers who were also very busy doing their own tasks. Everyone soon takes a break for lunch at 12:00 pm. We sit down to eat and enjoyed it. During lunch I decided to text Jon.

Texting

Me: Hey J

Jon: hey T

Me: how are you?

Jon: Good and you

Me: doing well

Jon: that sounds good. How's everything for later this evening?

Me: Yes. I have to stop at Walgreens.

Jon: "What for Tia?"

Me: my meds

Jon: okay… "Want me to meet you?"

Me: yes

Jon: someplace as last time T

Me: of course. I want you to meet my best friend also.

Jon: so it's Walgreens and your apartment

Me: yes. See you later J. I love you

Jon: bye. Love you always T

End of Texting

Later on I got up to throw away my trash in the bin, put my phone away, and wash my hands. Back at the theater where the second show is about to start as the cast take their places on stage. Soon after that everyone goes back to whatever they were doing tending to before lunch time. Jon was now walking across campus for a science lab after hanging out with Cam for a little before each of them went to their separate classes. I was enjoying making some more sugar cookies in our big kitchen with a coworker of mine.

After we were done with that we put it in the chiller to cool and left the kitchen clean. I entered the bakery once again to take some orders from our customers. Jon's class finished for that day so he jumped on a subway and headed towards Delightful Desserts to pick me up from work. A few minutes after he out off the subway to walk over to our bakery. Before you know it is now 2:30 pm which means that I am off the clock.

I walked back to the staff lounge to get my stuff, sign out, and mentioned goodbyes to the entire bakery for that day. Seconds after that I found a table to read at waiting for him to walk in that evening. Jon arrives to buy himself a cup of coffee at the counter walks over to me in order tap my shoulder to get my attention. We exchanged our greeting to each other as he puts his coffee on the table to give me a hug. Later on we caught a subway to the closest Walgreens.

After the subway we got off of it and walked a block and a half to Walgreens. He looks around the store waiting for me to be finished over at the pharmacy. Our friendly neighborhood pharmacist soon calls me up to the counter for my pills which I pay for after she hands them over to me. When I was finished found Jon looking at magazines by the front cash register. We head toward the subway station for one to go home.

Later on that subway ride I mentioned sorry to him for not talking to him on Sunday in court. Don't worry about it T, I understand that you weren't feeling good. At the end of that conversation we had the subway had pulled into the station.

Jon and I got off to walk into my apartment building together. I checked our mailbox before we went upstairs that evening then opened the front door. Both of us walked in as he sat down on our couch turned on the t v set. I went into the kitchen to put both the mail and my keys down. Moments after that entered my room for a quick bath to change into some comfy clothes.

When I returned in our family room where Jon was watching something on t v. I will be in the kitchen washing the dishes and cooking dinner. Chad and Ella arrived home from work greeting me with good evening Sweet T. He followed them into the kitchen. Evening Chad and Ella, I answered them. Remember Jon Tveit the one that I told you about a few weeks ago. Yeah of course we do, they replied to me.

Guys this is Blue Eyes' little brother Jon. Glad to finally meet you, they mentioned to him while Ella kissed his cheek. No, the pleasure is really all mines. Everyone gathered around the kitchen table to enjoy dinner together. We exchanged how our days were at either school or work. After eating dinner we put all the dirty dishes in the sink.

Jon and I went in the family room to sit on the couch. As for our gang cleaned up the whole kitchen that night. The rest of our merry gang soon joined us in different family rooms. Blaine and Blue Eyes just got home from a long day at work so they are drained ate dinner and took their baths to chill out on their couches.

I excused myself to change into my jammies and also while I was in there decided to brush my teeth. After doing all of that returned to our couch where Jon is still sitting with my siblings. They enjoyed their little bonding session as I wasn't in the room. He mentioned goodbyes to Chad and Ella while giving her a kiss on her cheek.

Please come back anytime you want to Jon. Your brother partially already lives here without moving in. Both of us walked to the door where he mentioned his goodnight to me. Thank you for the great dinner T, he told me. Your welcome Jon, I called after him. Tell your parents that I send my love for them.

Okay Tia, I will see you soon again, Jon told me. He leaves our apartment to a catch a subway back to his parents' house that night. Seconds after that he arrives home from school and hanging out time. Mom and Dad I am home now and Tia sent her love for you. Jon takes a quick bath to get ready for bed while my siblings also join him just in their own bathrooms.

After the three of them were all changed and teeth were brushed. My siblings and I exchanged our goodnights to each other as they stayed up to a little longer to watch t v. I went to put my meds in the kitchen medicine cabinet then headed into bed with my teddy. Everyone else met up with me in dreamland that night.


End file.
